Mine
by HummelSexual
Summary: Kurt Hummel will be his.  Warning Puck/Kurt friendship that will develope into a romance. Mentions of rape, though not explained or grpahic. Sam is abusive. Rated "T" for now, some lanuage.
1. Prolouge

**Authors Note: please be kind, this is very short and I apoligize, its just to introdice you to the story and kinda give you guys an introdution i guess. This is my VERY first sotry, liek ever. I promise, it will get better.**

**Prolouge (in Puck's P.O.V)**

Okay. Let's get something straight,

I am NOT gay.

Nor will I ever be.

Just because I kinda, maybe have alittle(_alot_) of feelings for Kurt, doesn't prove anything.

I mean, so what? I think his ass looks okay (_totally hot_) and nicely shaped (_perfectly shaped_), but really,who doesn't?

And yeah, okay, I sometimes_ (always)_ steal a peek or two (_or like 10_) in the locker room, but don't all guys do that?

But that doesn't mean I have a little school-boy crush on him (_because its so much more than that_)

You know what? Who am I kidding, I DO like Kurt. Like, like-like him. Wait, no I don't, I mean just as a friend (_ya right_).

I might just have a crush (_more like fallen head over heels for him_) on Kurt Hummel.

Great.

Just great.

I think I'm HummelSexual.

Yep, I am.

And Kurt Hummel,

will be _mine._


	2. Chapter 1 Best Friends

**AN: yeah sorry for any mistakes. And i know its short. Sorry. Most of the chapters will be short so yeah. I dont know what to type...**

**The sky is still blue, my names still madison, and i still dont own glee. Damn.**

**Chapter One- Puck's P.O.V**

Quinn was Kurt's bestfriend. It was obvisous. The two were irrseperable. It was kinda creepy.

Anyway, it was also obvisous that Kurt loved Quinn, as a best friend. And Quinn loved Kurt back.

But not just as a bestfriend. She was in love with Kurt. Yeah I know. Weird. Like really though, why even try? He is gay. G.A.Y. He likes dick, not boobs.

I honstley couldn't tell you why Quinn is in love with Kurt. I mean yeah, he's kinda cute (_more like beautiful_) and alittle (_very_) nice. Well, he CAN be nice. And he CAN be bitchy. He is sorta (_really really_) talented and super smart. And he's a really fun guy to be around. He's extremley brave, like really. Everyday, he gets tossed in the dumpster by some cool jocks (_haha, actually, more like assholes) _and everytime, he just dusts himself off and puts on a solid face, with his head held high. And then walks off, hooking arms with Quinn. And when someone calls him a queer or fag, he just rolls his eyes. When someone threatens to beat him up, he just replies, "Okay then, tell me how that works out for you" or "Yeah, I can't make it. Are you free this Friday?" and of course, walks off with his arm hooked with Quinns. Anyway as I was saying, he is really easy going and calm . I know, I didn't believe it either. But apparently if you don't toss him in dumpsters or bully him, he is. But I think its because he treats her like Quinn Fabray. Not the blonde,head cheerleader who got knocked up (_oops_) with nice boobs. Not an attention whore or a slut. Like a women. He takes her on dates, always respects her opinion and is just, always there for her. He comfrots her when she cries. He buys her little presents when she feels like nobody cares. He takes her shopping when shes feeling down. He invites her for a sleepover when she feels lonley. He does her nails, hair ,and a facial when she feels ugly. He treats her with all the respect, honstesty and love she deserves. And then some. He says she beautiful each and everyday. He is always trrying to make her feel special. Maybe thats why she loves him. I don't know. But Quinn, you better back off.

Because Kurt Hummel,

will be _mine._


	3. Chapter 2 Promise Me

AN: sorry its so short. and sorry for any mistakes. its not very detailed, im sorry, i was focusing on the conversations for this chapter.

Tree's still have leaves, my names still madison and i still dont own glee. Damn.

**Chapter Two- Finn!**

**Puck's P.O.V**

Huh, well that didn't go as planned.

I told Finn how I felt about Kurt.

Wow. Spaz much.

"What!" Finn yelped, hitting me.

"Ouch."

"Is this some kind of sick joke?"

He didn't let me answer.

"Look, I know your a jerk, but this is low. Like really low. Even for you"

"First off, who said it was a joke?" I said

"Um, excuse me, you said youre in love with Kurt!" He screamed

"Well yeah..." I shrugged

"Your sick!" He poked his finger into my chest.

What did I do!" I threw my hands up.

"Don't you dare hurt him, or trick him or beat him up or embarrass him" Finn warned.

"Okay. I mean I was just going to try to get in his pants.."

"Shut up!" Finn yelled,shoving me, hard.

"You shut up" I shoved him equally hard.

"No you!" He shoved back.

"No you!" I shoved back.

"No you!" He shoved even harder now.

"No you! I shoved him really hard.

"No you!" He shoved me as hard as he could, making my head bang against the locker. I herd someone walk in. I smirked.

"I wanna fuck him hard. Make him whine and cry. Make him beg for more. Make him scream so loud-" I was cut off with a punch.

"Finn!" Kurt squealed, running over to me. Oh yeah. My plan worked. Finn just shook his head and left.

"Ow" I whimpered. I tasted blood. Awesome, my lip was slipt. And my nose was bleeding. This worked out just alittle too well. I smiled to myself.

"Are you okay?" He kneeled down. And why are you smiling?"

His finger ran across my slipt lips. I felt my whole body go numb. My lip went all tinglely. Whoa. We both flinched.

"Come on Puck." He offered his hand. I just sat there, lost in his beautiful eyes.

"Oh right, sorry. You don't wanna touch the fag and catch my diaease." He pulled away.

"No, no. Im not like that Kurt."

"Oh ya, it was your evil twin brother that tossed me in the dumpster and bullied me for years" Kurt placed his hands on his hips.

"Yep, of course. My very handsome twin brother" I smirked

He just shook his head and laughed.

"C'mon Noah. Oops, I mean Puckerman. Sorry."

"No, its okay. You can call me Noah if you want." I actually liked it when he called me Noah.

Kurt led me to the closest boys bathroom. I didn't even raise my head. I was watching his swaying hips and cute little butt wiggle as he walked.

"Now, if you'll stop staring at my ass, I'll help you."

My face went tomatoe red, but I'll bring that to my grave.

"Well, Puck, do you need help? Or are you okay?" Kurt waved his hand infront of my face.

"Uhh, ya I need help. I need you to kiss my boo-boo though." I put an a pouty face and pointed to my lips. "Right here. Oh and I think I cut my tounge too..."

"You bastard" Kurt playfully shoved me.

"Hey. Be nice"

"Whatever" Kurt said, while wetting a cloth.

Kurt wiped my chin, lip and underneath my nose, cleaning up the blood. He gently poked my nose, I squinted my eyes. Ouch.

"Oops. Sorry. Thats gonna be a black-eye. So, what are you gonna tell people? You got cornered into dark alley?" Kurt asked

"By a three-headed dog"

"Ahh, a giant rabid one of course"

"You know it. And it also drugged me, so I was all out of it" I smirked

"Of course, and they belong to Vocal Adrenaline"

"They've been wanting me to quit New Directions so I could join them"

"But you always said no, because we need you"

"Yeah, you guys are nothing without me" I nodded to myself

"You wish."

"I do"

"Okay Puckerman, you'll be alright. No more blood, but in the morning, thats gonna hurt." He pointed to my nose.

"I never knew Finn could hit so hard. Or throw a hissy-fit" I shrugged

"Yeah, I just hope this girl is worth it. You better not use her." Kurt told me.

"I'm not planning on it."

"Yeah, but things aren't always as they seem, I guess." Kurt sighed

"Why are you going all fortune-cookie on me now?"

Kurt laughed, shaking his head, while walking away.

He opened the door, then looked back at me

"Good luck Puck. I hope she makes you happy. You deserve that"

I just smiled.

"And promise me one thing" He added

"Yeah?"

"Please, don't break her heart, Noah. Your not that kind of guy."

"I promise."

Than he left.

I promise, Kurt Hummel, I will _never_ break your heart.

So take that Finn. Take it hard.

Kurt Hummel,

will be _mine._


	4. Chapter 3 Nope HummelSexual

AN: OMgosh guys im sorry! In my last chapter Kurt starts talking to noah about not hurting a girl, but noah didnt even mention one. oops! see i had to rewrite half the chapter ina hurry (thats why its short) and i thought i still had the part when noah and kurt talk about "the girl" finn and noah fought over. Well ya, sorry. and thanks so much for ur support. I logged onto my email and had atleast 8 emails notifying me that people are favouriting and reveiwing. thanks so much. and since this is on my laptop, im using WordPad. and its not very fancy. i promise the chapters will be getting longer and hopefully better. Im not good at edititng so agin sorry for the mistakes. and also the last chapter is called I Promise, not Finn! it was Finn!, but i changed it.

And if you have any requests for stories, need help or ideas, or any requests with what to do with this story please write a reveiw or message me

Birds still chrip, my names still madison, and i still dont own glee. Damn

**Chapter Three: Nope, Like HummelSexual**

**Bold**-Puck

_Italic_-Santana

(texting)

_why aren't you sexting me back?_

**Cuz**

_reallly? cuz y?_

**just cuz**

_is there another girl?_

**something like that**

_what is it?_

**y would i tell you?**

_idk..._

**exactlyy**

_well its good to talk to people u kno_

**since when do u care?**

_idk...im not always a bitch_

**haha, dont make me laugh**

_ass._

**slut**

_true_

**yep**

_so, sext me _

**no **

_please?_

**no**

_pretty please?_

**someones desperate**

_screw off_

**kay**

_bye _

**bye**

_dont leave, i need sex_

**y? i thought u were with britts**

_ya, but she can only do so much..._

**well ur gonna have to deal wit so much**

_bastard_

**how**

_idk_

**rite**

_ur gay_

**ur lez**

_shutup_

**u**

_no_

**whateve**

**bye santana**

_u suck_

**XXXoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXXX**

_r u gonna sext me now_

**nope**

_y_

**cuz**

_y_

**cuz**

_y_

**cuz**

_its a gurll isnt it_

**kinda**

_what does that mean_

**well its like, two-thrids girl**

_hummel?_

**ya**

_ew man, ur a fag now?_

**no**

_but..._

**well, i only have feelings for hummel**

_okay...so like, bisexual?_

**nope. like hummelsexual**

_huhhhh..._

**santana..**

_what?_

**dont ,please**

_dont plese what?_

**do something**

_like what?_

**look, i really really like him.**

_so_

**so**

_so_

**do u hav a soul**

_ouch_

**sorry**

_u better be_

**y**

_im hot_

**so..?**

_sext me_

**no**

_y_

**i just told u**

_cuz u like queer-boy?_

**dont be mean**

_like u care_

**i do**

_rite_

**look, i have to lay low ..i want to be with him**

_wht does that have to do with us sexting or doing it_

**cuz he wont be with me if i do..**

_what he doesnt kno wont hurt him_

Puck considerd that for a moment. No.

**quinn will tell him and get him to hate me**

_we all kno she loves him_

**yeah and she'll do anything to be with him**

_hes gay.?_

**i kno**

_im confused.. and since when do u care about feelings and people, exspecailly kurts_

**idk.. i just decided im not gonna deny or hide my feelings anymore i guess**

_whateve_

**thanks for the support**.

_ow. i could almost taste the sarcasam_

**XXXoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXXX**

"What the hell Santana?" he said, pushing her off. She was despreatley( and sloppely) licking and kissing him. Hey, she threw herself on me.

"Your not even hard"

"Because I don't feel that way for you anymore. Im not intresested."

"Huh"

"Yeah"

"So, your offically a fag now eh?"

"Shut up"

"Its true"

"I told you, HummelSexual. Not gay"

"Right. Just wait till everybody hears about this"

"Santana, don't"

"Why?"

"Because it will scare him off. And no one will believe it"

"But I'm still gonna tell. I'm gonna put on a show." she winked.

Gosh, what was she up too? Something terrible probably.

"What kind of show?"I asked

"A kind of show that will ruin you. Forever." She considered it for moment "Or atleast your high school years"

"Why?"

"Because I want to fuck you, duh!"

"Santana, please don't."

"What? I can't hear you. Say it louder honey" She said, giving him sloppy kisses.

"Santana! I don't wanna play this game. Please. It's over"

"Say my name, wear it out" She softly sang into his ear.

"Stop."

"Bitch"

"Please, just go fuck with Brittany"

"You really like Kurt don't you?"

"Yeah"

"Okay. For once, I'm not gonna be a bitch. I'll just tell what, I will get Quinn to tell Kurt."

"Thanks, but no thanks"

"Right, since Quinn will probably say you hate his guts and all that"

"And, besides, I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"Operation: Making Kurt Hummel Mine"

They sat there in slience for a few moments. Questioning and cunfused expressions appeared on Santana's face, like she j_ust_ heard the whole conversation.

"Okay" she whispered, and she left.

Thats right, Santana.

Kurt Hummel,

will be _mine._

AN2: yeah, im not to proud of this chapter. Sorry. I didnt do Santana very well. again, sorry. I tried my best. and i know what your thinking, are you crazy? puck would never pass up an oppurtunity to have sex with santana. Well he just did :D The next shapter will probably be just kurt and puck getting to know eachother now. i will try to make it really good. but dont hold your breathe. im not a very good writer...yet ;)

Ps: i know i failed at the texting, and im sorry again

pss : i say sorry alot


	5. Chapter 4 Stupid Sam

AN: Sorry Chord Overstreet and Sam, i made you mean :( i have nothing against sam (i love him) but in this story he is going to abusive to Kurt..if you cant handle that please dont read (it will not be very graphic)

And i dont think i did puck well, so sorry for that too

Again sorry guys. I know sam would never do anything like that, but in my story he does. I dont need reveiws bitching at me that sam is rude

And Kurt is going to act alittle off, not 100% himself because of the abuse (  
>but no body knows that yet) And im not that proud of this chapter...but I wanted to get it up ASAP. Sorry for any mistakes I am not a good speller. Im not american so I wont spell this the american way (EX: colour)<span>

_**Polar bears still exist, my names still madison, and i still dont own glee. Damn**_

**Chapter 4- Stupid Sam**

_Shit. _  
>He stood me up. Kurt Hummel, the small slender gay kid, stood up me, Noah Puckerman, the hot stud. He is so gonna pay...<p>

"Hey sorry I'm late, I'll pay" Kurt voice interupted my self-concisous or whatever its called.

Well, that was conveint.

"Hey, where were you?"

"Convincing Sam that its not a date" He simply replied, dusting off the seat before sitting down.

"Why would you need to do that?"

"You havent heard?"

"No."

"We're dating"

"Oh" was all I could say. Oh.

"Yeah, I mean its kinda weird, as if I would ever go on a date with you! I mean the small gay kid and the hot stud" He chuckled at himself

"Oh yeah, you called me hot"

"Well, yes. But I was referring to what everyone calls you. The catergory you fall into, I guess."

"But you called me hot"

"Whatever Noah"

Well that ended that. And now thanks to Sam, I have to make adjustments to my plan, my already stupid, failing plan.

The waitress came up to our table, and started to flirt, like hardcore with Kurt. I know right. You were excepting her to be flirting with me. So did I.

Anyway we ordered our food, and after a few minutes of slience, I decided to start up a new conversation.

"So, do you like Sam?"

"Yes. Hes a good friend."

"Well, I mean like, like-like him?" I nervously asked

"Yeah. Of course. Even more than I liked Finn"

Ouch. That hurt.

I suddenly felt a stabby feeling in my gut.

Now I know what your thinking, but I assure you, it was not jealously or anger.

I was just really hungry. (_Yeah, for Kurt ;)_ )

Shut up head voices! Or I'll poke you witha Q-tip.

"You okay?" Kurt asked

"Uh? Oh yeah."

"Alright then."

Another few minutes of slience. Then we finally got our food.

"What do you look for in a partner or whatever?" I said, breaking the slience.

"Like it would matter to you, but one major thing is trust. Another one is honesty. He has to be faithful. And he has to be respectful." he shot me a glare.

"So, like a hot sud with guns?" I asked, showing him my awesome arm muscles.

"Well, if by that you mean someone like you..." Kurt blushed

I started to get excited. Ew, no, not that way. Like excited as a little kid on Christmas morning. Or something like that. What was Kurt going to say?

"No" Ouch, must be hungry pains agains.

"Bastard" I said flatly

"How? You're not even gay. Hell, your not even straight as a ruler. Why would you ask me a question like that? And by the way, why would I ever,ever,ever want to go out with the guy who practically ruined my high school years." He finished by crossing his arms

"Just wondering"

He shot me another glare, then went back to his meal. Well, you could call it a meal if you were a anorexic humming bird.

"How can you eat that little dude? I asked

"Don't call me dude. I have to keep up my apperance and shape . Its either this," he said pointing to the food, "or a run around the block. I do not run" I laughed at him. He just rolled his eyes.

"Well, I think you'd look beautiful either way"

"Haha. Flattering won't get you anywhere" He said

"How about in somewhere?" I raised my eyebrow

"In what?" he was eyeing me supsiciously

I waited a few moments, to build up tension.

"In your pants"

"Ass" Kurt said, giggling, and shoving me playfully.

"So" he said

"So" I replied

"Wanna talk about the girl you and Finn fought over. The one he punched you for. She must be pretty"

"Yeah. She's really beautiful" I said. She meaning Kurt. It was true. I mean, I thought he was the most beautilfullyest thing ever.

"So, whats she like?"

"A hard to get" That was true.

"But, I thought you liked hard to get girls?"

"Yeah. But this isnt for sex."

"Wow. Really?" He teased

"Shut up"

"So, whats its for?"

I just shrugged

"Alright. So,does she like you, or Finn?"

"Umm. I don't think she likes Finn. Or me, yet"

"Okay, so, do you need my help with something?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, to get her to like you or something? Do you need help?"

I just gave him a confused look.

"Look, I know I'm the "fag-boy" or whatever, but I'm basically like, two-thirds girl," We both started to laugh like crazy, "And I have alot of girlfriends." he said breathless

"Okay, sure."

"Now, you have to tell me who she is though"

"What?" _Shit._

"Who is she?"

"Uh, I don't know"

"Yes you do." Damn, hes good. Or I'm really bad...nah, hes just really good.

"Your really stubborn"

"And your obnoxious"

"Whatever Princess, just admit, you like me"

"Haha. No"

"Why not?"

"Because I dont like you..?"

"Well, I can change that"

"Really now?" he asked

"Yep"

"How?" he challanged

"Uh, just being me. I'm a stud."

"Sure. You know, not everyone thinks that"

"Uh, yeah they do"

"Fine. Okay, but not everyone likes studs"

"Yeah they do"

"Well, I don't"

"Yeah you do"

"Nope"

"Why?"

"I have a boyfriend...and most studs are jerks and striaght anyways"

"Dump him"

"No"

"Why?"

"You sure are nosey"

"Just answer the question"

"Okay, fine. Because I like him"

"Really? That's it?"

"Yeah..? And because he likes me"

"Uhh...Freddie right?" I porpusley forgot his name.

"Sam"

"Close enugh"

"Not even"

"Yeah even"

"Whatever"

"Your cute when your all flustered and frustrated"

"Whatever"

"Stop saying that"

"Whatever" Kurt replied. Bitch.

"This is not like you Kurt."

"I don't know. I'm just not myself lately I guess"

"Well get back"

"Why would you care?" He raised an eyebrow

"'Cuz I like you"

"Uhh-huh"

"For real Kurt"

"Sure"

"Yep."

"Prove it"

"Okay. Do you know what I wanna do too you?"

"Nope"

"Well, do you want to find out?"

"Nope"

"Screw you"

"Thanks buddy" He said, getting up.

"No, please stay" I said, looking around nervously.

"What? Don't wanna be seen with the little fag?" He snapped

"Don't call yourself that"

"Like you'd care. I heard it from you more than enough"

"But-" Is all I said. What could I? It was true.

"Thanks for the talk Nn-Puck"

"I said you can call me Noah"

His eyes started to get blurry. Oh no, was he about to cry? Did our "date" really go that bad?

"Kurt..?"

"Geez. Im such weak, stupid idiot!" He said, hitting himself. "I was just thinking..."

About the bullying, probably. Great.

"Kurt. Its okay. And your not a stupid idiot. I am. And all the jerks who hurt you" I reasurred him. I put a comforting hand on his forearm, and sparks flew. I just shuddered. Wow. I felt that tinglely, numbness again.

A single tear fell down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Noah, I dont know why...its just..Im sorry for being a cry baby, I don't mean to..I just.." he spat out, trying to choke back tears. Almost all of the resturant was glaring at us now, but I didn't care. I pulled him into a hug, and he buried his face into my chest. I felt like it was my job to protect the small boy. He fit perfectly into my arms. I felt like I could do anything. I wanted to stay like this forever. All awesomeness things don't have to come to an end, unless you have stupid ass boyfriend who happenes to interupt at the most inconvient times.

"Kurt..? What are you doing?" Sam Evans squeaked.

Kurt pulled away for me, immediatly.

"Uhh, nothing, just giving Noah a good-bye hug"

"Alittle long, don't you think?"

"No, its not like that, you see Noah was just-"

"Noah?" he innterupted. I wanted to slap him for being so rude to Kurt.

"Yeah..?"

"I thought his name was Puck"

"Well, he said its okay if I call him-"

"Shut up Kurt. If you don't love me, just say it. If your cheating in me than just tell me!"

"Sam, calm down. Look, I'll call him Puck-"

"Puckerman" Sam insisted

"Puckerman, if you want me to." Kurt sighed

"Don't be such a drama queen man" I added

"Excuse me?" He hissed

"You herd"

"Yes, I did. And I do not appericate that"

"Whatever" I shrugged

"Cmon Kurt, lets go" Sam said, gripping Kurts arm, really hard. Kurt winced.

"Wait, I'd said I'd pay and-"

Sam just throw some bills on the table, and dragged Kurt out of the resturant.

I just stood there, mouth open.

Whats with Kurt? He'd never let anyone do that too him. And he didn't spaz out or freak.

Stupid Sam.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I hate school. Well, no I dont hate it, but I do highly dispise it. I'd much rather be at home sleeping, or fucking Kurt. Hehe. Oh shit, I'm hard. Really Puckzilla? Now?

"Uhmm, Noah?" I felt light gentle tap on my shouler. I spun around to face my princess. And yes he is my princess, he just doesn't know it yet.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to apoligize for yesterday. I was late, then I left early, without a proper good-bye. And I know Sam kinda went all protecive over me but hes a really good guy. I was wondering if I could make it up to you"

"We're gonna have some hot, steamy hard core sex? Your still a virgin right?"

"Noah! Quiet down, people can hear us, exspecailly Sam. He'll freak. Hes probably spying on us as we speak" he said, eyeing around

"So, thats a yes?" I asked, hopeful

"Umm why would I tell you? And no for sex"

"Tell me what?" I was already confused

"You asked if I was a virgin still?" he reminded me

"Oh yeah. I wanna be your first. So don't go fucking Sam"

"Excuse me? You aren't my first. And don't tell me who I can "fuck" or not"

"You mean won't be. And yes I will"

"No. I mean aren't" he said, head hanging in shame.

And he just walked away. That bastard just walked away.

I felt those "hunger" pains again, but this time, way, way worse.

"Kurt?" I whispered.

Look, I don't know what people told you, but I didn't walk to my truck, drive home and cry.

I did not.

And Kurt Hummel did not break my heart that day.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I was suppose to be his first. His only.

Not stupid Sam.

How could Kurt?

I mean, we are friends, and we have gotten pretty close over the past few weeks.

How could Kurt do this?

I mean, sure were not dating, _yet._

And sure, him and Sam have been going study for a few months, but they weren't suppose to have sex!

I was thinking of what to do to stupid Sam when I saw a beautiful angels face. Nah, Im kidding, I saw Kurt's face, which is extremly beautiful by the way.

"Kurt!" I called out, waving my hand in the air," Get your sexy ass over here"

I heard some girls giggle , and Finn gave me a questioning look_._

I just ignored them, and looked over to Kurt. He was holding his binder, and I was checking out his arms. No, not like that. I was just making sure, that, he was staying in shape. Yeah, thats it. I was doing that. My eyes wondered up his arms, while I was making my way towards him.

"Kurt?" I whimpered. Wait, I so didn't whimper. Noah Puckerman does not whimper.

Anyway, I "whimpered" because I saw Kurt's arm. Where Sam grab him a few days ago. It was all brusied and alittle swollen.

"Kurt?" I repeated

"Oh, Noah,hey. Whats up?"

"Umm whats up with your arm?"

"Oh nothing, I just fell..."

"Kurt Hummel, don't you dare lie to me" I snapped at him

"I didn't know you cared" he rolled his eyes

"Well I do. Who did this? Im gonna beat the shit outta whoever.."

"How do you know it wasn't you, or one of your stupid jock friends huh?"

"Kurt, I know I was mean, but I'd never hit you..."

"Yeah, but you threw me in a dumpster everyday."

"I haven't done that in, like, forever. Besides, I'd never hit you. I mean, sure, I might have said some things.."

He cut me off. "Yeah? Well just because it isn't physical doesn't mean it doesn't hurt!" he yelped.

"Kurt?" Quinn softly said

Really Quinn, now?

"Quinn...?" He replied

"C'mon baby. Lets go." She shot me a evil glare

"What'd I do?"

"Puck, you are so stupid sometimes! You are a good guy and I know you have a good heart. Just sometimes, it isn't in the right place."

"C'mon Kurtie, lets go" she repeated, grabbing his arm.

_Kurtie?_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Stupid Sam.

Stupid Sam.

Stupid Sam.

"Hey, , can I sing a song, please?" His stupid voice broke into my thoughts.

Well thats rude.

"Sure Sam"

He got up and walked up to the front, all of the glee members staring. The girls all drooly and puppy-eyed, and the boys all observing what he has, and they don't.

"Maybe blonde hair?"I remember Finn saying.

"Maybe. But its not even natural man"

Anyway, I was staring at him. With questioning look. What does he have, that I don't? I have muscles, mohawk and I can get any girl. But I guess Kurt's not into that...

"So, this is a song for Kurt"

Kurt eyes brightened up, and he smiled. He looked happy. Damn, why can't I make him happy? All I do is make him all sad and stuff.

"Hope you like it, Princess" Sam winked at Kurt, then gave me an evil smile.

Hell no. I'm the only one who calls him Princess.

Stupid Sam.

"Hit it" And the music started to play.

(Note: lines in _italics _are Finn, Artie and Mike singing backround)

"**Me plus you**,_ I'ma tell you one time_  
><strong>Me plus you<strong>_**,**__ I'ma tell you one time_  
><strong>Me plus you<strong>, _I'ma tell you one time_  
><strong>One time, one time"<strong>

Oh shit. Kurt is either gonna love this, or hate it.

"**When I met you boy my heart went knock knock  
>Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop<br>And even though it's a struggle love is all we got  
>And we gon' keep keep climbing to the mountain top"<strong>

Damn. I was hoping maybe he would say girl, then Kurt would give it to him.

"**Your world is my world  
>And my fight is your fight<br>My breath is your breath  
>And your heart" <strong>He was looking right into Kurt's eyes. And Kurt looked liked he was falling for him, so quickly. Shit, I gotta get Kurt distracted...but how?

**And boy you're my one love, my one heart  
>My one life for sure<br>Let me tell you one time**_**  
><strong>__(boy, I love, boy I love you)_  
><strong>I'ma tell you one time<strong>  
><em>(boy, I love, boy I love you)<em>

**And I'ma be your one guy  
>You'll be my #1 guy<strong>

Not the best change in lyrics, but alright 

**Always making time for you  
>I'ma tell you one time<strong>  
><em>(boy, I love, boy I love you)<br>_**I'ma tell you one time**  
><em>(boy I love, boy I love you)<em>

"**You look so deep, you know that it humbles me  
>You're by my side, them troubles them not trouble me<br>Many have called but the chosen is you  
>Whatever you want shawty I'll give it to you"<strong>

Damn. Kurt's starting to cry. Hopefully their sad tears, 'cuz Sam sucks. Okay who am I kidding, Sam is a really good singer. And Kurt is crying happy tears.

**"Your world is my world  
>And my fight is your fight<br>My breath is your breath  
>And your heart"<strong> And he did this cool dance move that everyone seemed to love. Well excpet for me.

**"And boy you're my one love, my one heart  
>My one life for sure<br>Let me tell you one time**  
><em>(boy I love,boy I love you)<em>  
><strong>I'ma tell you one time<strong>  
>(<em>boy I love, boy I love you)"<em>  
>Okay, this is getting outta hand. I've heard boy enough already!<br>**And I'ma be your one guy  
>You'll be my #1 boy<br>Always making time for you  
>I'ma tell you one time<br>**_(boy I love, boy I love you)_  
><strong>I'ma tell you one time<strong>  
><em>(boy I love, boy I love you)<em>  
>"Kurt I love, Kurt I love youuuuu...yeah!" He finished off.<p>

Shit,fuck,shit,fuck,shit,fuck,shit.

Sam bowed, and made his way to Kurt.

"Thanks Sam, that was amazing" And he gave Sam a quick peck.

"Your welcome babes" And Sam started kissing Kurt, well, actually attacked his mouth.

"Umm, excuse me, but I have a song I'd like to sing. Its also for Kurt" Quinn spoke up.

You could almost taste the jealously as she walked by.

**"One, two, ready go"**

This should be good.  
><strong><br>"I'm tired of boys who make me cry  
>They cheat on me and they tell me lies<br>I want a love who'll never stray  
>When he sees other girls, he looks away<br>And if he never kisses me, well that's alright  
>'Cos we can just cuddle all night"<strong>  
>Oh my gosh, this isn't...<br>**"Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
>I don't really care that you are queer<br>Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
>I never feel lonely when you are near"<strong>  
>Oh snap. It is.<br>**"It'll be a great romance  
>We'll go shopping and buy tight pants<br>You don't care how big my ass is, just how fabulous my dress is"  
><strong>Haha, so true.**  
>"Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend<br>I don't really care that you are queer  
>Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend<br>I never feel lonely when you are near"**

**"One, two, ready go  
>You cry at movies, on our dates<br>Romantic comedies sure are great  
>But when you're sad I'll dry your tears<br>'Cos I'll always think that you are fierce"**

She winked at Kurt and growled.

Screw off Quinn.****

**"I like cigarettes, and that's no gag  
>But you'll always be my favorite fag<br>You'll always be my favorite fag  
>You'll always be my favorite fag"<strong>

Kurt's gonna kill her...****

**My gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
>I don't really care that you are queer<br>Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
>I never feel lonely when you are near<br>Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
>I don't really care that you are queer<br>Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
>I never feel lonely when you are near<br>Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
>I don't really care that you are queer<br>Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
>I never feel lonely when you are near"<strong>

Everyone's jaw dropped.

Kurt was gonna flip out.

He opened his mouth, probably to start bitching.

But he laughed.

Kurt Hummel laughed.

His ass off.

He started to tear up, and he was holding his sides.

"Haha thanks Quinn. I love you!" He choked out, still laughing.

Quinn had the biggest smile on her face, for the rest of the week.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"That asshole did this to you, didn't he?" I asked, my finger outlining the bruise on my angels face. Okay, that was kinda weird. ...

"His name is Sam, Puck. And why would I tell you?"

"Hey, Im trying to help you. Stop being so bitchy."

"Yes, Sam did this." he sighed, "But don't tell anyone, please"

"Fine, but hes gonna get it..."

"Puck! No! Don't hurt him"

"He hurt you"

"I deserved it" he said. I coul tell in his eyes he was scared.

"No, you don't" I told him, placing my palm under his chin. Everytime I touch him, its like getting electrocuted, I think. I've nerver actually been electrocuted before, but if I had, I'd bet it felt like this.

I curled my fingers around his cheeks, to lift up his face. "No, you don't Kurt" I repeated

"Hey Puckerman, don't stand to close to the dancing queer! He might get a boner" Dave called out as he passed by.

"Shut up! Or I'll end you!" I called back

"Yeah, Noah, don't you have some kids to tease or throw in a dumpster? Huh?" Kurt spoke up

"No Kurt, listen, I'm not like that anymore, look I have to tell you something, I think I really, okay. Never mind. Kurt, I thi-no wait, I know, I am in lo-"

"Kurt" Sam yelled. "Get your stupid ass over here, now!" Kurt winced.

"Sorry, Noah. I gotta go" He whispered, softly, like he was scared. And he left, to go towards Sam.

What is wrong? Theres something going on between them...

Oh my gosh.

Sam hit Kurt.

Sam hurt Kurt.

Sam is abusive. I think.

And Kurt is scared.

Shit.

Rot in hell, Sam,

because I'll save Kurt,

and Kurt Hummel,

will be_ mine._

_AN2: i know the ending isnt good. Im sorry, Im not too proud of this chapter. i just wanted to get this chapter up., because ive held it off to long. And i know, its not good writing, because Puck found out sam was abusive to kurt right away, but i just felt like he had to in this chapter._

_of you have any requests for the next chapter, please tell me. _


	6. Chapter 5 Please Noah?

**AN: Thansk so much for the favs. and reveiws! Its means alot to me! Sorry this chapter is kinda short. I tried. I had writers block all week so I didn't write anything. I wanted to write more but I felt like that was a good place to end it.**

**Warning!: this might be alittle sad/intense for some people.**

**I am not American, so I won't write things that American way, like colour.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors**

**Please reveiw and favourite. I will take suggestions, they do help alot.**

**And if you are reading this for hot steamy boy-on-boy sex, there is not going to be any. Im sorry, but I don't think I can write sex scenes or whatever. If I find someone else to write it for me, than I might.**

**Chapter 5- Please Noah?  
><strong>  
>I watched Finn bite his bottom lip, while running his finger through his thick greasy hair.<br>"So...uhh..um.."  
>"Yeah Finn?" I encouraged him<br>"Well, so, your, you t-think..."  
>"Yes Finn?"<br>"Umm, your in l-love with, uhh Kurt..?"  
>"Thats what I said"<br>"Uhh, are you sure?"  
>"Yep. Ive never been more sure. Im more sure then someone whos really sure of somthing" I smirked at my remark, only relizing it was stupid as hell.<br>Wow, he's taking this very well...  
>"Well, please stop"<br>Okay, spoke too soon, or thought I guess...  
>"Why?"<br>"'Cuz I know its some kind of joke, and your just gonna break his heart."  
>"No I won't"<br>"Yes you will"  
>"No"<br>"Yeah"  
>"No"<br>"Yeah"  
>"No. Besides, how do you just, not be in love with someone?"<br>"Oh please, don't act like you don't know. Your probably just craving sex or something. Teenage hormones. And your low on girls, and Kurt's, umm, lets just say, uhh "femene" enough for you."  
>"Look, its not like that..."<br>"Then what is it like Puck? Huh?"  
>"I don't know, but theres something about him-"<br>"And whats that something, huh?"  
>"I don't know! Look, I don't do relationships and romance and all that jazz" I said, adding jazz hands at the end. Nice touch Puck.<br>"Yeah, we all know that"  
>I was offened at that last remark, but it was true...<br>"But dude, listen to me"  
>"No! You listen to me! Back off form Kurt! He's mine!" Finn shouted<br>"Oh my gosh dude, did you just say Kurt's yours?"  
>"Uhh, no...I mean, yeah, but not like that. I meant hes uh my stepbrother.."<br>"Sure..."  
>"Its true Puckerman!"<br>"Ohhh, you are jealoussss!"  
>"Am not!"<br>"Are too!"  
>"Do you like-like Kurt?"<br>"Uhh, no! Well, I dont know, I don't think so" Finn said nervously  
>"Ohhh Finn has a man crush on Kurt" I teased, poking his stomach<br>"No way! Uhh, he is my step-brother!"  
>"And he's mine" I warned<br>"Yours huh?"  
>"Yep"<br>"Since when...?" He crooked an eyebrow  
>"I don't know...since I said"<br>"But, your not dating..."  
>"Yet"<br>"Yet?" he questioned  
>"Yeah, yet"<br>"What's that suppose to mean?"  
>"When he reliazes Im the one he wants, he'll ditch Sam and come to me"<br>"What if he wants me?" Finn questioned  
>"Well, he doesn't..anymore"<br>"Huh?"  
>"Look Finn, maybe your alittle jealous or just protetive, but you kinda had your chance, and you blew it, big time"<br>"And what makes you think you have a chance, huh? You threw him in dumpsters, called him names and ruined his high school years! He left because of you!" Finn yelled  
>"He left because of me?" I whispered<br>"Yeah, he did! You don't know what you guys did to him! He thinks he's worth nothing! And now he's dating some rapist"  
>"Oh no, Sam didn't..."<br>"He did"  
>"Shit"<br>"More than once"  
>"And I wasn't there to protect him.." I was fighting back the tears now. I kinda forgot how to cry because I haven't since the day my dad left.<br>"Do you honestly really care?"  
>I nodded. I do care.<br>"Than I guess you deserve to know the truth. Kurt came home, barley able to walk, and had scratches and bruises all over. I knew they were from Sam. I asked him what happened, and he told me everything. He was, was so _calm_ about his voice was shaky. He told me to forget about it and that it wasn't a big deal. That it'd happened before, and , and" Finn tried to say, but ended up crying.  
>"It's okay Finn. I'll talk to Sam about it"<br>"No, you can't. Kurt said that he told Sam when he came home that night, he was alone. And if he tells anybody, he'll get it worse next time...and ..and" He tried to choke out, but just cried harder. I sat there, trying to comfort him, but it was hard, because it took all my strength not to punch that fuckin' Sam Evans pretty-boy face all the way to hell.

"Your just a scrawny little slut!" I heard Lauren shout out to Quinn.  
>"Screw off!" Quinn flipped her<br>"Your just a stupid hoe"  
>"Shut up" Quinn quenched her fists up. I could tell she was trying so hard not to yell back and punch her in the face. Quinn didn't need anymore trouble. And Lauren would probably beat her up.<br>"Your such alittle ugly bitch! Go to hell you aneroxic slut!" Lauren raised her fist  
>"You can't hit me"<br>"Yeah I can. Or did you get knocked up again?"  
>This can't be good. Lauren's mad. And when she's mad, all hell breaks lose.<br>"Hey! Don't talk to her like that" Kurt but in.  
>"What'd ya just say to me?" Lauren threatened.<br>"Oh my, I do hate to repeat myself. I said, back off" Kurt said, using his prissy voice.  
>"Watch it you lit-"<br>"Kurt" I franttically called, trying to break through the crowd.  
>And by the time I did, it was too late.<p>

Kurt didn't come to school the next day, or the next. Lauren got him pretty good.  
>"Can't he just cover it up with make-up?" I asked Quinn.<br>"Uhhh, no. Why do you care? Having an urge to throw him in the dumpster again? Or happen to have a slushy at hand? You know what? Here a good idea, drink it!" She said, slamming her locker, right in my face. Nice.

"No, look, its not like that"

"Than what is it like Puck?"

"You see, well, Uhhh..." I said, looking around. Too many people here.

"Can we go somewhere where we can be alone? I have to tell you something"

"Whatever Puck" Quinn rolled her eyes

"You-your-rr i-in love with K-Kurt?" Quinn barley chocked out.

She was laughing. That bitch was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"You said your in love with Kurt"

"Yeah? And again, why are you laughing?"

"You were serious?"

"Yeah..?"

"Stay away"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"Yeah, rude much" I said, trying to act offened.

"Look, I don't know whats going on in your cave man brain, but this is sick Puck, even for you" she jabbed her finger into my chest

"I know I haven't been that nice to Kurt," Quinn rolled her eyes at me, "Ok,ok, Ive been a complete ass to him. But I guess all this time I was confused and mad. Mad at him for being so cute and making me fall for him. And I was jeaolous and angry. I don't have any feelings for any one, exepct him. And I don't know what to do. Im scared."

"Good"

"What?"

"How is Kurt making you feel right now? Being with Sam, and not even adknowledging your pathetic existence?"

"Hey!"

"Its true" Quinn shrugged

"Right now? I wanna smack some sense into that kid."

"Why?"

"Sam"

"Oh" she said simply. Too simply...

"Do you know?"

"Everything"

"And I guess your not gonna tell me..." I sighed

"You don't want to know"

"Please?"

"Why? So you can tease him about it?"

"No, no. Not like that.."

"So you can pretend to be a hero, say you tried to stop it, so all the girls will fall into your stupid little trap! So you can tell everybody and make his life a living hell? Your not the good guy. And thats what Kurt needs. Your an jerk. Your not even gay!" Quinn squealed

"Nope. But I'm hummelsexual" I said, calmly.

"Oh my gosh, you have a name for it?"

"Yep" I cheekily smiled

"So, you re serious aren't you?"

"Yeah. More than serious then.." I said thinking, Im so not using the '_more serious than something really serious_' again. "Something really, _really_ serious"

Fuck.

"Alright there"

"So, can you tell me?"

"What?"

"You know"

"Why?"

"So I know what Im dealing with"

"And since when is this any of your business?"

"Since I fell in love with him"

Quinn just rolled her eyes and sighed.

And told me everything.

(***Bold**- Puck

_Italic_-Kurt*

Theyre texting)

**heey i heard that marc jacobs new spring clothes line came out or whatever that other day, i was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with meee.?**

_Hello Noah. I'd love too, but since when are you intrested in fashion?_

**im not , just thought itd b fun to hang out wit u i mean were friends rite**

_Yeah, of course. But are you sure you want to shopping? We can just go to the movies or something_

**wat will make u happy?**

_What do you mean?_

**i mean wat will make u happy. **

_I don't know, why would you want to know?_

**i wanna c u smile**

_Why, may I ask?_

**becuz u look so beautiful when u do**

_Well thank you Puck. How about I meet you at seven?_

**sure**

_Puck?_

**yeah**

_Why do you want to hang out?_

**i said were friends, and friends hang out**

_I guess. _

**and i wanna talk**

_About what?_

**stuff**

_What kind of stuff?_

**i dont know...stuff**

_Puckerman! You better tell me_

**u called me puckerman**

_Yeah..? Can't I call you what eveyone else does? Or if I say your name, it makes you a fag?_

**no, its that u never call me that**

_I just did._

**what happened to noah? **

_You don't let anybody call you that_

**but your not just anybody**

_What do you mean?_

**i mean ur not just anybody..?**

_Okay...I'm starting to have second thoughts about the mall, I think you need a doctor or something_

**nope. and plze cum**

_Okay,see you soon Puckerman_

**its noah**

_Goodnight._

Stupid hungry pains, again.

I ran my hand threw my mohawk, for what seemed like the 100th time. And it probably was. I was so nervous and excited. I couldn't even think straight. The only noises I heard were faded out conversations. People talking with friends, family. They all seem happy. Too happy. People holding hands, feeding eachother icecream. It made me sick. Why can't I do this with the boy I love? Why can't I laugh and smile with Kurt? Why can't the world (well at atlest most of Lima) know that I was with Kurt? That I was the one who would kiss him in public, buy him things, and take him out on dates? Kurt is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and he deserves to be shown off. If I had Kurt, I'd crawl all around the world to make him happy. I'd count every single grain of sand for him. I'd give him the stars, the moon the sun , the wo- Wow. Wait a minute. Thats getting alittle to romantic for my taste. And cheesy. Really cheesy. Gosh I have alot to learn.

"Hey Puck" Kurt shyly waved.

"Kurt, your eye.."

"Its nothing"

"Yeah, that looks like something"

"Its okay" He faintly smiled.

"No, its not. Who did this?" I asked, concerned.

"Look, Puck, I appericate it, but -

"Kurt Hummel, who did this" I interupted. My voice was stern, hoping it would drill into his thick skull.

"I-I can't t-tell you" he chocked out, fighting back his tears

"It was Evans, wasnt it?"

"Yes" Kurt whispered softly, but I heard him loud and clear

"That little ass, I'm going fucking beat the shit out of him..."

"Don't please, he'll hurt you"

"Please, have you seen theese guns?" I said, showing my awesome guns

"Not physically, but emotionally. He'll hurt the people you really care about, the person you love" His lips trembled

.

"But Kurt, I have too. Looks what hes doing to you! He raped you!"

"It wasnt rape.."

"Did you want it?"

"No..." He started to cry

"He's a douche. I'll teach him"

"Please Puck"

"He's controlling you. He doesn't really love you."

"Yes, yes he does!" Kurt cried, shaking his head.

"Well, not like me! Kurt, I'd do anything for you. I would never, ever hit you. I'd protect you. I would hold your hand in public, hugg you tight and kiss you infront of everybody. I'd tell you I love you everyday. I think your beautiful Kurt. Does Sam? I wouldn't hide our relationship. I would buy your favourite musicals and watch thoose chick-flick movies you love. I'd never pressure you into having sex. I'd never ever make you cry. I would go shoping with you and spend every cent I have on you. Id find ways to embarass myself just to make you laugh. Would Sam? " I took a deep breathe in.

"Please Puck?" He gave me these puppy eyes, and I almosted, _almosted_ wanted to cry and hug him so tight his eyes would pop out of his head. Just kidding, that would be weird. But I did want to scopp him up and ran away.

"Why? Look Kurt, Im sorry, but I have to do something about it" I said, getting up to leave.

"Noah?"

"Yeah?" I looked back

"Please?"

I sighed, and sat back down. A single tear fell down my cheek. I quckicly wiped it away before anyone saw.

"Okay Princess. But you have to let me help you, somehow, someway, okay?" I said, cupping my hand around his delicate cheek.

He nodded as I wiped the tears that were making their way down his cheek away with my rough thumb.

"Please dont cry. Your too beautiful to cry"

"Noah, please make it stop, I want it to stop, I can't,can't take it anymore." He sobbed

_Crack. _Oh, sorry, that was just my heart.

"Kurt, I have to tell someone in order for it to stop"  
>Kurt violently shook his head.<p>

"Shhh, dont worry, I won't" I said, losing my fingers in his soft chesnut hair.

"Ill help you. If no one is at your house after, well, Sam, uh, well you know...does the thing, you call me, okay? Promise me. If you need someone to talk to, I'll be here. I promise you."

"Just please, protect me Noah?" he whimpered

A single tear fell down my cheek as a response. But this time, I didn't wipe if off quickly.

I just let it take its path down my rough face.

So Lima, watch out.

Because Kurt Hummel,

will be _mine_.


	7. Chapter 6 He will be loved

**AN: I am Canadian, so my humour is very dry pan and corny. So what I might find funny, you might think it stupid. So sorry for any inconvince this causes, but I thought I'd let you know.**

**Pucks P.O.V**

**Hope you guys like it**

**I made Puck really cheesy and corny in this chapter**

**And I might be making Sam too abusive, but these things can/will/do happen in abusive relationships**

**And Im probably making Puck to much in love with Kurt, but what the hell its a story**

**An other thing, the characters might have alittle bit different personalitys than on the show. I dont do glee characters well, sorry**

**The world stills spins, my names still Madison, and I still don't own glee. Damn**

**Im a horrible speller so I apoligize.**

**I will be at camp for a week with some friends so I have no electricity so I can't write an other thats why it took so long to writre and put up**

**Chapter 6-He will be loved**

"Hey, dumbass!" I called out, indicating Sam.

"For that last time Puckerman, its Sam!" He called back, tightening the grip he had on Kurts arm, causing Kurt to cry out.

Something inside me just snapped.

I bolted to Evans and Kurt, probably making the school shake with each step.

Hey, what can I say? When I'm angry, I'm angry.

"Let go of him" I threatened.

"Or what?" he teased back.

"Very mature. Like I haven't heard that one before!"

"Shut the fuck up and leave me alone"

"Listen to me, you little piece of shit, I swear when I get you alone I'm gonna..."

"Gonna what? Fuck my brains out?" He said all bitchy

"What the hell?"

"C'mon Puck, I know"

"You don't know anything!"

"Oh yeah?"

"As I was saying, I'm gonna pound you into a plup. Put you on life support, so that each breath is a struggle"

"No you won't"

"Huh?"

"Kurt, leave" Sam turned to Kurt

"Huh? Sam, please..."

"Now" He snapped

"No, look I have too.."

"Did you just say no? To me? Your boyfriend?"

"Nnn-no I d-didn't" Kurt stuttered.

"Where would you be without me? Back in the dumpster? In the girls bathroom, _since if I recall correctly, which I do, Puck banished you from the boys bathroom, _cleaning off grape slushie on your new white skinny jeans. You'd be no where, no one"

"Okay, Sam, I'll go" he said in a small childish voice.

"Thanks babe" He kissed Kurts cheek gently, and let the slender boy slip away

"What the fuck was that!" I yelled

"Uhh, someone needs to put him back in his place"

"No, Sam, this isnt right. I promised Kurt, but this is for his own good. I am going to have to tell someone"

"No you won't" he replied flatly

"What? Look, I'm not Kurt. I can, and will beat you up"

"No you won't"

"Listen up pretty boy-"

"I'll hurt Kurt" he interupted

"Oh, you've already done that"

"Fine. I'll hurt you"

"Again Evans, I can beat you up"

"Im sure you can"

"What the hell is going on?"

"I'll make sure you'll never see Kurt again"

"What?"

"Ill make Kurt hate you. I can, and I will."

"How?"

"Oh, considering, well, that your you, it won't take 10 minutes" he smirked

"Kurt won't hate me. Besides, I havent done anything bad to Kurt in a long time"

"Oh, I know. But you did get, like, half the school against him"

"Huh?"

"Gosh your stupid. Thanks to you, like eveyone is homophobic."

"No, I didn't" I said, more to myself than to him

"Oh, but you did"

"Still, it only made Kurt stronger and hes over it"

"Is he?"

"Is he?" My voice shook. I tired not to show any fear, because guys like Evans can taste that.

"Scared?"

Shit.

"Not of you"

"You should be"

"Why?"

"You'll see" And he walked off.

****

As the final bell rang, I grunted. Normally, I would be happy that school let out, but today it was Thrusday. And Thrusday means glee.

I love glee, don't get me wrong. But today, I don't think I can handle Sam and Kurt all lovey-dovey. I hadn't seen Kurt today, but I heard he has another black eye. And I knew it was form Sam.

Gosh, why are people so stupid? Why can't they see that Kurt's hurting and he needs help. Fast. But in Lima, well theres only buttheads here, so I guess thats why no one has noticed.

I made my way, as slowly as I could, too glee.

Of course, when I entered the door, Rachel was trying to take all the solos. Again.

"Rachel, I think 7 solos is enough." Mercedes assured her.

"Well, ten solos never hurt anyone..."

"No!" the whole glee yelled out in union

The jewish girl just stuck up her nose and crossed her arms, making a "_hmmmm_" sound.

I looked at my fellow glee members before me (gosh, I have got to _stop_ watching TV with my little sister) and saw happy. And a whole lot of it. I gazed over the room.

Tina was sitting on Artie's lap, her legs dangling off the side of his wheelchair and arms aroung his neck. They were talking all cute and blushing at eachother.

Mike and Brittany were holding hands while sharing a starbucks frap or something like. Brittany was giggling because Mike crossed his eyes and tried to lick the whip cream on his nose. He knew he looked ridicilous but he'd do anything to make Britts happy.

Rachel and Matt were having their little playful argruments about something I couldn't care less about. Which would end up in them laughing and kissing.

Finn and Mercedes were all cuddly and giddy, flirting like mad.

And now, Kurt and Sam. I winced, quickly shutting my eyes as I turned to the corner I knew they'd be sitting in.

Kurt was leaning into Sam, his back against Sam's chest. Kurt's cheek rested on Sam's broad shoulders while he snuggled his small nose into the crook of Evan's neck.

Sam was styleing Kurt's hair in different 'doos' while Kurt intertwined their fingers, staring at their locked hands in awe. Sam was telling Kurt how amazing he was and Kurt just blushed and giggled.

The dumbass hunger pains came back, worse than ever.

"Kurt really does love Sam" Quinn came up behind me.

"Huh?" I jumped, startled.

"Even after what Sam did too him" Quinn shook her head in disapointment.

"Why though?"

"I wish I knew."

"Why not me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, is he's going out with a rapist who hits him he might aswell go out with a ass who used to bully him" I shrugged, tears filling my eyes

"C'mon, lets sit down and talk" Quinn said, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the hallway.

I was glad no one was there because by now, tears were falling down my face.

"You really do like him, don't you?"

"No" I replied.

Quinn gave me a shocked look.

"I love him" I said

"Ohh. Then why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do that stuff to him?"

"I don't know. I always liked him. But, I guess when I got a bit older, when other guys were talking about girls, I thought about Kurt. I got so mad at him for being so cute and making me like him. But I knew I wasn't gay. So I just kept denieing my feelings. And when I finally did accept it, I knew he would never feel the same way. So, I would throw him in dumpsters just to get to hold him. I would call him 'fag' and 'queer' just to see that cute little eye roll and watch his hips sway as he walked away. I loved hearing him bitch at Dave. And I love how hot he looks when he's all flushed and frustrated. Do you know why I would always bug him when he was on the football team? Because I couldn't hug him or talk to him so I just...well you know" I finished, sighing. Surprizingly, it felt good to let out my feelings, or whatever they were.

"Thats really awesome, but Im no the one you need to tell..." Quinn put her hand on my arm.

"But, I can't. He won't listen. And he's with _Sam_" I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"You could, sing him a song?" She sugested

"Do you think that would work?" I asked, hope filling my voice.

"Well, its a start"

****

"Hey, Kurt?" I asked, urgencey in my voice

"Oh, hello Noah" he said calmly

"I have to tell you something..."

"Yeah?"

"Uhm. Well, you see...theres this girl" Gosh I'm _pathectic_! Just tell him how you feel!

"Your not pathectic, Puck"

"Noah." I corrected. "And I said that out loud?" I asked, nervously

"Yeah, you did" he said solfty, patting my chest in reasurrance

"Well, there's this girl"

"So I heard"

"And, she's nice"

"Is this the same girl you and Finn fought over?" Kurt raised an eyebrow

"Yep"

"So, what about her?"

"She has a stupid boyfriend. And I think she deserves way better. Like me"

"Santana?"

"Hey! And no. We are done."

"Oh, okay. So, let me guess. Your trying to win her love of something like that?"

"Yeah, pretty much. But I want to sing her a song, in glee. Any suggestions?"

"Huh, depends what your going for. Very romantic like, Im-in-love-with-you, or just a cute little song like, I-really-like-you?"

"Well, if you were the girl I was singing too, what would you want?"

"I dunno" Kurt shrugged. Damn bastard

"Really? What's up Kurt?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah..."

"Sam is a douche. He hurts me, calls me names. He's a bully. He _raped_ me. Like, what the fuck?"

I chuckled because you wouldn't expect Kurt to swear.

"Oh, Im glad my pain and misery is amusing"

"No, no. I wasnt laughing at that" I said, but Kurt didn't look convinced.

"Please Kurt. I wanna talk to you. Whats wrong?"

"But I love him."

"You-you, what?" I yelped. Oh my gosh, he loves Sam? "You, love h-him?"

"Yeah, but I dont't want to! I mean, I don't deserve that! Or do I?" Kurt sniffled, obvisously trying hard not to cry. I pulled him in for a hug, but he pushed away.

"Don't. I know you don't want to be seen with the fag. You might catch gay, remember?"

"Kurt! Don't you dare ever say anything like that again." I said very sternly.

"And of course you don't deserve this. No one does." I continued, this time, comfort replaced the sternlyness.

"Well thanks. But I have to get going now..." He said, turing to leave.

"Wait. Kurt, please stay?"

I heard alittle sigh.

"Are you okay Noah?"

"No. Have you ever loved someone so much that you hate it? It, like, makes you sick? But all you want to do it kiss tham and cuddle and tell them their beautiful and that you'll make everything okay again?"

"Yeah..." Kurt said, probably thinking of Sam.

"Well, I kinda feel that way about...about..." Was I going to tell him? Or lie?

"About who?"

"I can't tell you" I broke down. I was so mad, at everyone. Kurt, Kurt's parents, Finn, Quinn and Sam. Everyone. Exspecailly me. But I didn't cry. Not infront of Kurt. I was suppose to be the strong one. I was so jealous. I mean why can't Kurt just dumped Sam for me?

"It's okay to cry..." He said softly

Something inside me just burst open and let all my anger and frustration out.

"No! I can't! Just, just, go away! Leave! I hate you!" I screamed, punching the wall above his head so hard my knuckles split.

I instantlly regretted it.

"Kurt, I.." I said, remorse and regret replaced the anger in my voice. I began to lift my hand, attempting to place it on his rosy cheeks. Instead, his hand smacked mine as tears filled his eyes

"I thought we were friends..?" His voice sounded like a little innocent kid.

"We are, its just-"

"I thought...I mean...I trusted you!" He raised his voice

"No, Kurt, I didn't mean it.."

"I needed your help! I told you my secrets, let you in, I, I..." He left it there

"Kurt, you were the only person who let me be Noah. You were my only true friend who accepted me fully. Please Kurt. I want to help you. But you need to break up with Sam. You can't trust him. He doesn't deserve you. You can't trust him..."

"No"

"What?" I said, shocked

"Lately, I don't know who to trust. So, just leave me alone. Because, you know what?"

"What?" I replied cockly.

"I hate you too" he said flatly. Walking away with his head held high and hips swaying

****

A week. A fucking week and Kurt Hummel has not talked to me yet.

Gosh, I hate him. But I don't. I guess I kind of deserve it though. I did say I hate you and almost punched him. But I didn't.

"Mr. Schue, I would like to discuss the matter of-"

"Uhh, thanks Rachel, but Puck made a request to sing"

Everyone had shocked looks on their faces.

Both Quinn and Santana gave me a _hell-no _look.

"This ones for Kurt" I said, positioning my guitar

**"Beauty queen of only seventeen"**

Kurt jaw dropped to the floor. 

"**He had some trouble with herself  
>He was always there to help him<br>H always belonged to someone else"**

As I sang, I looked up at Sam. He was sitting there with a mean look on his face.  
><strong>" I drove for miles and miles<br>And wound up at your door  
>I've had you so many times but somehow<br>I want more**

**I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the boy with the broken smile  
>Ask him if she wants to stay awhile<br>And he will be loved  
>He will be loved"<strong>

As I sang that line, a single tear fell down Kurt's cheek****

**Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<br>I know I tend to get so insecure  
>It doesn't matter anymore"<br>**That was so true. It doesn't matter. I was so insercure and ashamed of myself for loving him. Scared that the football team beat me up or getting slushied everyday but it doesn't matter any more.**  
>"Its' not always rainbows and butterflies<br>It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
>My heart is full and my door's always open<br>You can come anytime you want"**

I watched Kurts eyes fill with appreciation****

**" I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the boy with the broken smile  
>Ask him if he wants to stay awhile<br>And he will be loved  
>And he will be loved<br>And he will be loved  
>And he will be loved<strong>

**I know where you hide  
>Alone in your car"<strong>

Okay, lets get something straight. I'm not a creeper. A few times I came over to his house and he was in his car, crying or singing softly or eating chocolate

**"Know all the things that make you who you are"**

Sam doesn't. I know that for a fact.**  
><strong> 

**I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
>Comes back and begs me to catch him every time he falls"<strong>

_" He's controlling you! He doesn't really love you!"_

_"Yes, yes he does!" Kurt cried, shaking his head._

_"Well, not like me! Kurt, I'd do anything for you. I would never, ever hit you. I'd protect you. I would hold your hand in public, hugg you tight and kiss you infront of everybody. I'd tell you I love you everyday. I think your beautiful Kurt. Does Sam? I wouldn't hide our relationship. I would buy your favourite musicals and watch thoose chick-flick movies you love. I'd never pressure you into having sex. I'd never ever make you cry. I would go shoping with you and spend every cent I have on you. Id find ways to embarass myself just to make you laugh. Would Sam? " I took a deep breathe in._

_"Please Puck?" He gave me these puppy eyes, and I almosted, almosted wanted to cry and hug him so tight his eyes would pop out of his head. Just kidding, that would be weird. But I did want to scopp him up and ran away._

_"Why? Look Kurt, Im sorry, but I have to do something about it" I said, getting up to leave._

_"Noah?"_

_"Yeah?" I looked back_

_"Please?"_

****  
>"Tap on my window, knock on my door<br>I want to make you feel beautiful**

**I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the boy with the broken smile  
>Ask him if he wants to stay awhile<br>And he will be loved  
>And he will be loved<br>And he will be loved  
>And he will be loved<br>**  
><em><strong>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye<br>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**__  
><em>  
><strong>Yeah<strong>

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<strong>__  
><em>  
><strong>Try so hard to say goodbye"<strong>

I sang softly as the music came to an end.

I heard clapping from all over the room, but a voice, no louder than a whisper, broke through it all.

"Noah?" Kurt asked

"Kurt?" I stood up and walked towards him.

We looked into eachothers eyes, and finally, I took him into my arms.

He buried his face into my chest as I stroked his hair.

"Thank you" He said, looking up too my face, placing his chin flat against my chest.

And thats all he said. All he needed to say.

So watch out New Directions,

because Kurt Hummel,

will be _mine._

AN:

Was it too soon for Puck to sing a song to Kurt?

I didn't want it to be to lovey-dovey or anything like that though. I thought this song was appropreiate.

Any suggestions for the next chapter? Please?

Like, should Kurt and Puck go on a date, as 'friends'?

And should I put more of Puck's and Kurt's friendship too?

The song Puck sang to Kurt ( i do not own )

SHE WILL BE LOVED BY MAROON 5


	8. Chapter 7 Thanks Karma

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE EXTREMLY CHEESY AND CORNY!**

**Sorry for the long wait, I was at camp with no internet for a week.**

**this is alittle rushed because I didnt want you guys to wait for a long time. **

**Sorry for any errors in spelling or grammar.**

**I am a terrible speller.**

**Have any suggestions for the next chapter?**

**Thanks so much for the reveiws/favs/alerts**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**And hope its make sense...**

**Chapter 7-Thanks Karma**

*Texting*

_Noah? Can we talk?_

**sure thing babe, what up**

_Well, can you meet me in breadstix tonight at 7?_

**of course princess everything alrite?**

_No, please don't ask though. Just come._

**okay kurt, just be safe till then k?**

_I will Puck. And thanks._

**anytime c u later**

_Yeah, later_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You came" Kurt smiled

"Of course babe, so whats up?" I asked, trying to hide my concern

"I just need a friend right now"

"Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? Was it Evans?"

"No Noah. Thanks for the concern though. No one hurt me. It's just.."

"Just what?" I asked, taking his hand in mine.

"I love Sam. And I want to tell him Friday. But I'm so nervous and I don't know what to do"

"Y-you l-l-love Sa-sa-Sam?" I stuttered

"Yeah" Kurt shyly replied.

I wanted to cry. So bad. But I squeezed Kurt's hand instead.

"Well, we've got 5 days to do everything you've ever wanted to."

"What do you mean?"

"You're only gonna be lingle for 5 days, you might as well make the best of it"

"Lingle?"

"Yeah. It's love single. Duh."

"Noah, you just can't make up words like that"

"Sure you can. What about crasit?"

"Crasit?" He raised an eyebrow

"When your rasit with countries. I thought you were smart?"

"Haha so funny" Kurt crossed his arms.

"Wow, calm down Princess" I said, trying not to look disapointed from the loss of his hand.

"So, what should I do? For my last days of being 'lingle'?"  
>"Hang out with a hot badass with guns, duh!"<p>

"So, where am I gonna find one of those?" Kurt smirked

"Bitch"

Kurt just rolled his eyes, and the waiter came.

"What can I get you to drink hot stuff?" She asked, twirling her hair with her long slender fingers.

"Um, Coke?" I asked

"Haha, of course. Sure" She winked at me and dashed off.

"Oh jeez, I'm really am ugly" Kurt voice broke

"What? No way Kurt, who told you that?"

Slience.

"Kurt?"

More slience.

"Dammit. Kurt fucking Hummel, answer me!"

"Sam" he whispered

"Oh Kurt, your not ugly, why would you say that?"

"Look, Noah, she didn't even adknowlegde my exsitence."

"So..?"

"So..? This isn't the first time. No wonder why I couldn't get a boyfriend..." His voice drifted off

"I don't believe this. Listen to me Kurt. This isn't like you. You are truly amazing and talented and honestly, the sexiest person I ever saw. And the only reason you couldn't get a boyfriend is because all the guys here are idiots and asses and your way out of their leauge. You can do way,way better. And they all know that" I said, craddling his face

"I'm such a idiot. And a phsycho drama queen. Why can't I be normal?"

Thunk.

Oh, sorry, that was just my fucking jaw hitting the fucking ground.

"What the fuck Kurt? What's wrong with you?"

"Thanks." he sneered

"This isn't like you. Evan's is drilling this into your head, isn't he?"

"Everyone thinks he's a bad guy"

"He is."

"But you don't really know him"

"I don't need to know him to know that he's an ass and doesn't deserve you."

"Maybe I don't deserve him..."

I was about to open my mouth, when the waitress came back

"Sorry handsome, what was your order again? Silly me , I must have forgot" She blushed

"Uhh, Coke?" I repeated

"Opps. So, whats your name honey?" Out the corner of my eye I saw Kurt roll his eyes.

"Puck" I replied coldly.

"Haha, I love that name. So creative. So, where are you from?"

"Lima, Ohio?"

"Cool, um, I was wondering if maybe you were free this Wednesday.."

"No, sorry. Me and my boyfriend got a date. What would you like to drink babe?" I said, grabbing his hands

"Uh, root beer please?" Kurt asked, blushing

"Uh, yeah sure thing" She ran off, obiviously embarrassed as hell.

"So, where are we going on our date this Wednesday?" Kurt giggled after the waitress had left

"You'll see"

Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it has to be a surprise"

"Yeah, I'm not to sure if I trust you..."

"Screw you. So, why are you telling Sam you love him? Wanna get in his pants or something..."

"Noah! What do you think I am, some kind of floozy!"

I was a bout to reply but the waitress came. I think she just took blushing to a new level.

Anyway, she gave us our drinks and I ordered fries and a cheeseburger and Kurt ordered a salad, big surprize.

"So, floozy..."

"Shut up"

"What the hell Noah! It's 5 AM! What do you want?"

"Good morning to you too. So, come over to my house at 9, kay?"

"Why?"

"Its the first step to Operation: Making Kurt have the best 5 days before he loses his lingle-ness"

"Gosh, sometimes Noah, you creep me out"

"Just come"

"Alright, alright" he grumbled.

And I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"Ohhhhhhhh Noe-Noe's in love!" My younger sister teased.

"Whos the lucky girl?" My mom chimed in

Fuck.

"Is she jewish?"

"How old is she?"

"What's her name?"

"Does she go to your school?"

"Is she pretty?"

"When do we get to met her?"'

"Guys, shut up!" I said, blushing, like, hardcore.

I just heard Kurt giggling in the backround, double fuck.

"Oh, is she on the phone? I wanna talk to her! Please Noie!"

"Noie?" Kurt asked.

"Shut up, and no Sarah. My friend Kurt is on the phone, he is not my girlfriend."

"Oh, so he's your boyfriend. Noah's got a boyfriend, Noahs got a boyfriend!"

"Awww, whats his name?" My mom asked

"Kurt!" My sister squealed.

"Kurt Hummel? Finn Hudson's step brother?"

"He is so hot! If he doesn't like you, I want him!"

"Sarah! I don't think he'd be intresested in a 12 year old girl. But if he likes older women..." My mom suggested

"Ew, okay guys, your embrassing. And he is into guys. Duh."

"Ahahaha, thanks for the offers though guys. i will definatley be looking into that" Kurt voice came through the phone.

Shit, I forgot he was still on.

"Just be here by- What time are you guys leaving?" I called to my mom

"Nine!" My mother replied.

"Uhh, ten."

"But you said nine before..."

"Just get your ass over here by ten." I said, hanging up.

"So, you gotta date with Kurt?" Sarah asked

"He's a dude..." I said, sounding unsurley

"Noah! He might be a little girly but still..."

"No mom, I mean, going out with him would make me gay..."

"So." Sarah said flatly.

"So? Aren't you gonna flip out and say I'm disgusting and this is just a phase and I'll find a jewish girl and until then you'll never accept me..."

"Nope. Why would I do that?" My mom asked.

"Well, you might have already guessed, but I'm kinda hummelsexual"

"Oh god, he has a name for it!"

"Sarah! You know your brother...he's weird."

"Thanks guys. Feeling the love" I said flatly

"As you should" My mom hugged me tight.

"Why would you think we wouldn't love you anymore?"

"I don't know...its just you always told me you wanted me to find a perfect jewish girlfriend and stuff"

"Yeah, thats what I want. But this isn't about me. Its you life. I will always love you honey. No matter what."

"And what if I have a non-jewish boyfriend?" I raised my eyebrow

"If its Kurt, I'll love him like he's my own son."

"What...what if its not him ma?"

"Honey, I can see the look in your eyes when he calls you. And I can see the way you look at him when he's over. And the tone is your voice when you talk about him."

"It is that obivious?"

"Kinda. But its okay. Love is love, right?"

"Right. Ma?"

"Yes sweety?"

"He has a boyfriend, and he is gonna tell him he loves him, this Friday. Thats why he is coming over. I said he h-had to have the b-best days b-before he s-says it." I chocked out, starting to cry.

"Oh honey, its okay" My mom reasured me, running her hands threw my mohawk "Don't be upset. If you really love someone, you want to best for them, right?"

"Yeah, but mom, it's not that. He raped Kurt"

"What!" My mom screeched

"He gave Kurt atleast four black eyes in the past 5 months. He has light bruises and bite marks and scratches all over him. He is always yelling at Kurt, he's controlling Kurt!

He says he needs to put Kurt back in his place and, and, and..."

"Shhh, it okay honey" My mom whispered, stroking my back while pulling me even closer to her.

"And he won't let me tell, and-and I didn't. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, no, no baby. It doesn't. And neither is Kurt. I know it may sound awful but you shouldn't tell anyone. Kurt needs to. If he doesn't, if someone else sticks up for him or tells, Kurt will never feel quite releaved and always alittle bit scared of Sam."

"The worst part is, that Kurt believes him"

"Believes him? About what?"

"About every insult. Kurt is starting to think he's worth nothing and that he's ugly and a cowrd. But he is the strongest person I know. And the most beautiful I've ever seen. He means the world to me, and it kills me to see him hurt." I admitted

"Sweetie, I'm not the one you need to tell."

I sat, and waited. Looking out the window. Watching birds fly and dissapear into the light blue sky,kids walking to school, laughing with their friends. I heard my nieghbors yelling and glass crashing against walls, they must be fighting again. I wonder what it's like when Sam and Kurt fight.

Like, starts it? Does Kurt try to hit Sam?

Its pretty obivious who wins...

I dramatically sighed loudly atleast a million times, pouting each time when I heard no response.

I felt a warm tear slid down my cheek, not caring to wipe it off. Damn Hummel has got me crying all the fucking time now. Speaking of Hummel, where the fuck is he? It's 11 o'clock and he should've been here by now. A thousand paranoid thoughts ran threw my mind. Did he forget? No, he wasn't that stupid. Did he not like his mom and sister after he heard them talking? No, Kurt's not that mean or jugdemental. Was it his clothes? No, Kurt hadn't seen him, so how would he know what he was wearing. Did he remember all the mean things I did too him? I don't think so. We've become very close friends over the past 7 months, and Kurt had seemed to be over all the drama they had in the past. Was he? I don't know. Maybe. Did Sam hit him again? Rape him? Or is Kurt having sex with him right now? He's probably laughing at how despreate I am, telling Sam all my insecurities and secrets I told him. He probably knows I'm sitting here, waiting for him. And the bastard is laughing about it. But Kurt wouldn't do that, would he? 5 months ago, before he started dating Sam, I would know the answer to that, no. But thats when I really knew Kurt. We had been friends a couple months before he started dating Evans. That's when I got to know the real him. Not the prissy, bitchy and girly gay boy. The real him.

He's slipping away each and every day, I can feel it.

Wow, okay, that sounded really creepy...

He lost weight, he sometimes wears loser clothes (probably after Sam rapes him. Kurt says it's not really rape because he kinda wants it. Kinda being the key word.) He's not as strong. He lets people get to him more and more. He is quieter now too, and he's starting to push people away. He only opens up to me and Quinn now. Alittle to Finn too.

What had happened to Kurt Hummel? The boy I love?

I didn't really have to ask, I already knew the answer,

Evans.

It was 2:18, and I heard a faint knock on the door. I was stuffing my face with grilled cheese, eyes glued to the TV. I grunted and got up to answer the door.

"Kurt?" My jaw dropped

"Ahah, yeah , umm sorry. This was a bad idea, bye." He quickly waved, and turned around.

I grabbed his wrist and tugged "Please come in Kurt"

He looked at me with these big, puppy dog eyes that were glistening with the remainder of his tears. He had been crying. Stupid Sam.

I pulled him upstairs and offered him grilled cheese.

"No thanks Noah" He giggled, sniffing and wiping his nose.

"Whats wrong babe?" I said, placing him on my lap.

"You probably hate me now. I didn't stand you up. I wanted to come but..." He tried to continue, but I could tell he way scared as hell

"It's okay princess, no one is gonna hurt you...you can tell me."

"He asked me where I was going, I said your house. He flipped and pushed me into the coffee table. Theres a huge bruise on my back to prove it."

I looked at him, and he nodded. So I pulled up his shirt, and man, Kurt was not lying. It was huge.

I gently poked it, and he squinted his eyes shut, buting his bottom lip.

"Aww, baby, it's okay. It's okay. Kurt, your going to be fine. I'll deal with Sam tomorow, okay babe? I'll just tell him its for not letting me cheat off his test or something" I said, not really knowing what to say. I gently rubbed Kurt's back, over the bruise, cursing under my breathe. Who did Sam think he was?

"There's one on my chest." he told me.

"Um, uh can...I...I, uh"

"Noah, your adorable" he giggled "Of course"

So, I did. Let me just say, Kurt has like the best chest ever.

It's really toned, but not to musucally. If you squint, you can see a faint outline of abs. I was probably drooling by then, but I didn't care. I greedily moved my eyes up, but stopped in horror. Kurt was right, again. There was bruise, and it was really dark. Almost like a perfect circle. How'd Sam even do this?

"He punched me." Kurt answered

"Why?"

"He...he...I...the reason I didn't comeover was because...Sam said I've been getting to close to you, and if I wanted to continue being his boyfriend, we couldn't be friends anymore."

That hit me in the gut so hard, puke rose up my thoart. Over the past 7 months, we'd become really close. Hell, he was one of my best friends! And I love him. I opened my mouth, but I honestly couldn't say anything to him right now. I felt a single tear escape my eye. That little tear was filled with betrayl,hatered,lonliess,emptyness,fear,anger,jealously and love. The last emotion I'd ever exspect to feel. Exspecailly towards Kurt. Not that I was complaining, I mean , come on, you have to admit he really is beautiful.

"I'm so so so sorry Puck, I just, I don't know...I can't.." he chocked out, crying into my chest.

"Its okay babe. I understand" I said, loosing my fingers into the thick chesnut hair.

And thats the first time I lied to Kurt Hummel.

I lied. I didn't understand. Why did he chose Sam? Why couldn't he stand up for himself? Maybe Sam really did make Kurt happy? Why did Kurt alwys forgive Sam when he hurt him so much?

Why couldn't Kurt just love me? Why did I have to do all that fucked up stuff to him? Why had I'd been so stupid! We might have been together, and right now, he could have been crying over someone threatening to kill me or something instead of Sam.

I guess this was karma.

Ouch.

Karma really is a bitch. A big fat stupid bitch!

"Noah?" Kurt sniffed, looking up at me.

And something inside me snapped. not like the time I saw Sam hurt Kurt, but something different inside me snapped. I started to cry, hysterically. With each tear, alittle pain went away with it. All the lies I told, drama I caused. Everytime I said I was fine when I really wasn't. Every memory of my dad leaving and how it almost drove my mom to insanity. Every scream, hit and tear I caused. Every slushie I threw, every name I called. It was because of Kurt. I could, like, just be with Kurt. I didn't have to hide or pretend. As cheesy and corny as this is gonna sound, its almost like, Kurt sets me free or something. I don't know, I don't really do love.

And I reliased why.

I had been afraid.

All my life, I've only ever seen love fail.

I saw how much it hurt my mom to have my dad walk out on her.

I saw MILF's cheat on their husbands, and some crying afterword about how they don't treat them right or some shit like that. I didn't listen.

So, I guess I didn't want to find love. Because, it never works anyway.

But hey, I wasn't about to give up sex.

It kinda all made sense now...

Well, not really.

I wrapped Kurt up in my arms as he dug his nose into a pressure point in my neck. I felt his hot, wet cheeks againt mine as our tears mixed together. I stroked his hair and kissed his head. It would probably be the last time.

"I..I.." I stuttered, but couldn't get the words out. I tried, so hard. But I couldn't.

C'mon Puck! You can do this! Your gonna lose him, fuck, your already losing him. Even though he is so close, he is dissapearing right in front of you. your losing him, and soon, he'll be like your dad. You'll get over it though. After all, you are a badass.

But will you really Noah?

You'll pretend, won't you?

Cause your a cowrd.

You won't tell anyone that your hurting, will you?

"Noah, listen to me. Your my best friend. I love you. We've become so close and I want you to know I really do care for you. Thank you for taking care of me. And seeing when no one else did. Thanks for protecting me and putting myself infront of you. Thank you." He sighed, burying his face into the crook of my neck.

"I'll miss you Kurt. And I love you too. I've never been more happy these last 7 months with you. I want you to know you have a place in my heart. I...I l-love you."

"I know Noah. I feel the same."

I heard him breathe in, and out.

Sniff.

Here it goes, he is going to leave you now.

"Thats why I dumped him"

Oh my_ fuckingfuckingfuckingfucking _God.

Thanks Karama.

Now, Kurt Hummel,

will be _mine._

**AN: Not to proud of the ending, got really chessy. Hope you guys liked it.**

**And I made Noah's mom and sister accepting. I know his mom might not be as happy about it or accecpting like I made her in my story, but I don't really care. I don't mean to sound bitchy though.**

**Do you guys think I broke up Sam and Kurt to soon?**

**Do you think I should've went into detail about it, liek have Puck watching it or Kurt telling him everything that happened?**

**Ehh, I don't know. **

**If you can't write something nice/helpful/constructive about this chapter or story, dont bother typing anything at all. This is my first fanfic so please be nice. **


	9. Chapter 8 What Hurts The Most

**Chapter 8-What Hurts the Most**

**AN:hope you guys liked it. I know excuses are no excuse, but I had a bunch of huge school assignments last week and I had writers block. So sorry for the long wait. I hope this was worth the wait. It kinda just came to me. It wrote its self. Some parts are ify but i hope thats okay.**

**Unfortuneatly, theres not alot of Puckurt in this, but I will make it up to you in the next chapter.**

**WARNING: PAST KUM! In a part of the chapter, Sam sings a song to Kurt and there is memories of when they were together. Please no Kum bashing. I honestly ship the pair, but I love Puck/Kurt way more. But if you can't handle past Kurt/Sam, please don't read this chapter or skip through that part.**

**Trust me, you'll know when I own glee ;) **

**Plese reveiw and fav. It means alot**

**I really liked how the ending turned out...hope you do too :)**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes**

Sam didn't come to school all week. Niether did Kurt.

But somehow everyone knows they broke up.

Theres a bunch of stories and rumors, like Kurt was cheating on Sam, Sam raped Kurt, Sam and Kurt got jumped and Sam just ran for it and didn't get help for Kurt. Some stupid shit like that.

I still don't know the whole story, but I know it wasn't pretty.

"Puck?"

"Huh?" I said, turning around to see Quinn staring at me with her reddened, puffy eyes.

"I guess you heard the news?" She sniffed

"Yeah..." I tried to act sympathectic about it, but kinda failed. I was not at all sorry that Kurt broke up with Evans. The only thing I'm sorry about is that he didn't do it sooner.

"I...I..they...why...Kurt...Sam...love" was all she could choke out, before bursting into tears.

"Hey,hey. It's okay. Do you wanna go somewhere and talk?" I akwardly placed my hand on her shoulder, not really knowing what to do.

"Uhh, yeah"

When we got outside, I squinted my eyes. It was raining. Perfect. I drapped my letterman jacket over her, though it didn't do much good

"So, whats up?"

"Kurt broke up with Sam, and, and n-now they are both heartbroken!" Quinn sobbed, burying her face into my shirt. When she finally pulled away, it was soaking from tears and all snotty

"Look, I know it might be hard now, but Sam can't hurt Kurt anymore"

"But Sam didn't hurt K-Kurt"

"Quinn, stop being in denial." I said strenly, pulling my hand off of her shoulder.

She looked up, red puffy eyes, dripping mascara and a runny nose.

"But Puck, they love eachother! Sam was, like the only gay guy here"

"Hey, I'm hummelsexual...its not gay or anything but..."

"Hummelsexual?"

"Yeah..?"

"Why am I not surprised?" Quinn rolled her eyes and rubbed her nose.

"Hey! I think it's an awesome creative name, thank you very much. Made it up myself"

"Puck, you really are something"

"I know." I smirked "And don't be sad Kurt and Sam broke up. Hell, you should be happy. Kurt can do way better and he won't be controlled by Sam anymore."

"Your right. What kind of a best friend am I?"

"Quinn, its okay. But Kurt will find love. And whoever gets that love, well he is goning to be the most luckiest guy ever."

"I know. Its just that I don't want to see Kurt get hurt anymore."

"Listen, it's not your fault, or Kurt's. Guys here are just retards. Kurt loves with everything he has, and people are, and will take advantage of that. But he's strong."

"Yeah, I guess your right..."

We sat in slience for a while, and I finally spoke up.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"I love him, more than anything. And I know it seems impossible because we're not dating and he doesn't like me back and all that, but, I can just kinda feel it, you know?"

"Did you feel that way about me?" She asked, hope filling her eyes

I bit my bottom lip, and looked away. With the baby and all, I felt like I had to. Like it was my job or something. I thought I loved her, but I think I mistakened lust with love. Maybe I did love her. But with Kurt, its, just, different.

"It's okay Puck. Don't apologize or feel bad for anything. Just, promise this me you'll do this for Kurt"

"Anything. Unless its like kill somebody."

"Oh, Puck, Puck, Puck," she said, shaking her head, smiling.

"I know. Im awesome" I smirked, kissing my guns.

"Please protect him, okay? It sound chesey I know, but I can't protect him like you can. Against the jocks and Sam and Karofksy."

"I will always protect him. I promise. I won't let anyone hurt him like Sam ever again. I love him."

"Trust me, Noah. I know."

_****_

The next week I walked into glee with a huge smile on my face and Kurt's hand in mine. We're not dating, yet, but since Sam it outta the picture, someone needs to cuddle and hold hands with my princess.

When we walked past Sam, I squeezed Kurt's hand to let him know that I was here for him. Sam looked up at us, red tired eyes and all. It looked like he had been crying. Good.

Kurt and Sam shared a moment, like just staring at eachother. It was probably only a few seconds but it felt like a lifetime.

Sam's eyes filled with anger, jealously and regret.

Kurt's eyes had pain and wonder in them. They whispered _'How could you do that to me? I loved you_!' while Sam just shook his head, not knowing why.

finaly broke their stare down and Kurt's eyes lost contact with Sams.

We took our seats, and I could tell Kurt was trying not to cry. Without really thinking, I just placed him on my lap and rested my chin on the top of his head.

"Hmmhhmm" coughed. It was extremly akward and you could cut the tension with knife.

Everything seemed different. When I looked over the room, I didn't see happy like I did before.

Tina wasn't sitting on Artie's lap.

Mike and Brittany weren't giggling and holding hands.

Finn and Mercedes weren't flirting.

Rachel wasn't even talking!

And Kurt wasn't in Sam's arms.

"So, uhh. Let's get started. Any one have a song to sing?"

Sam slowly rose his hand, not looking up.

"Okay Sam, go for it."

Kurt's eyes were wide open now. Sam got up and walked to the front like an emo robot or something. He was wearing an unreadable expression on his face.

This time, he didn't say it was for Kurt. Or his baby. Or his love.

(Aurthors Note: The words itaclics are memories. They are not in anyones P.O.V)

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
>That don't bother me<br>I can take a few tears now and then  
>And just let them out<p>

I'm not afraid to cry  
>Every once in a while even though goin' on<br>With you gone still upsets me  
>There are days<br>Every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
>But that's not what gets me,<p>

What hurts the most  
>Was being so close<br>_"Sam?" Kurt whispered  
>"Yeah babe?"<br>"Do you love me?"  
>"Yes, of course Kurt. More than life itself."<br>Kurt just stayed slient. Sam couldn't see the big smile that formed on his lips.  
>"Kurt? Is there something you have to tell me? Is something wrong?"<br>"Sam, your so cute when your all nervous. I'm okay."  
>"You know, you can tell me anything, right? I'm here for you."<br>"I know Sam. Thank you" Kurt whispered, kissing his forehead_

And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<p>

Never knowing  
>What could have been<p>

"_Do you ever wish you could go into the future?"  
>"Huh?" Sam asked<br>"Like, to see what you look like, what your job is gonna be, where you'll be living." The smaller boy explained.  
>"No, not really" Sam shook his head.<br>Kurt frowned.  
>"But as long as I have you, I'll be just fine" Sam reasurred him, grabbing his hand.<em>

And not seein' that lovin you  
>Is what I was tryin' to do<br>_"Kurt, y-you look a-amazing" Sam stuttered.  
>A faint blush took over the slender boy's cheeks. Kurt was wearing a botton up shirt, but with the top three buttons undone. It was a light blue (Sam's favorite colour) and was tight against his slender body. He had Sam's favorite pair of suspenders(they were characters off of 'Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show') and a neon blue tie. Kurt was wearing super-skinny jeans that looked painted on and were hot pink. He was wearing a new pair of bright orange converses.<br>His hair was in a mess, and he didn't have any of that cover up stuff he sometimes uses.  
>"Hey Sam." He shyly waved, sounding insercure.<br>"Kurt, babe. You look beautiful. Like drop-dead gorgeous." Sam said, getting lost in Kurt's intesne, yet shy eyes.  
>"Thanks Sam. I'm glad you like the outfit."<br>"I like the outfit, and I love you"  
><em>(AN:chessy, I know. and as you can tell I have no fashion sense, at all)

It's hard to deal with the pain  
>Of losing you everywhere I go<br>But I'm doin' it

It's hard to force that smile when I  
>See our old friends and I'm alone<br>Still harder

Kurt looked like he was either going to beat the shit out of Sam, or go run up and hug him.  
>I hoping for the first.<p>

Gettin' up, gettin' dressed  
>Livin' with this regret<br>But I know if I could do it over

I would trade, give away all the words  
>That I saved in my heart<br>That I left unspoken

"_Are you okay Sam?" Kurt brushed his blonde hair out of his face.  
>"Yeah, Im good babe." Sam leaned up, giving Kurt a quick kiss before letting his head fall back into Kurt's lap.<br>"You sure? If you don't like the movie, we can turn it off"  
>"And do what?" Sam wriggled his eyebrows suggestivly<br>"Watch a different movie?" Kurt teased  
>Sam just pouted, pruising his lips. Kurt just laughed and kissed him.<br>Kurt let out a whimper when Sam bit down on his lip. Sam took the advantage of the smaller boys parted lips and shot his tounge into his mouth. Kurt cupped his boyfriends cheeks while Sam's hands wondered elsewhere.  
>Both tounges battled eachother for dominace, leaving the boys moaning.<br>Kurt tried to pull back, in need for oxygen, but Sam just pulled him closer.  
>"Sam, I need to breathe!"<br>"Breathe...through...your...nose..." Sam said in between kissing.  
>Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed Sam off, laughing while trying to hold him back.<br>Sam looked at Kurt, and reliazed how beautiful he really was and how he meant more than life itself to Sam and how he'd be devasated if Kurt left him. Kurt was his whole world and he loved Kurt more than anything. And Kurt deserved to know that.  
>"Kurt...I..uh"<br>"Yes Sam?"  
>"Uh...You look really hot right now"<br>"Thanks Sam" Kurt's eyes beamed  
>And Sam kissed Kurt before he could see the self-haterd and self-dissapointment in his eyes.<br>_What hurts the most  
>Was being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<p>

Never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seein' that lovin' you  
>Is what I was tryin' to do<p>

I'm not afraid to cry  
>Every once in a while even though goin' on<br>With you gone still upsets me  
><em>"Sammie?" Maya, his little sister, squeaked<br>"Yeah Maya?" Sam looked up, quickly wiping his eyes and sniffing  
>"Why are you crying?"<br>"Well, everyone cries sweety"  
>"Yeah, but only when somethings wrong"<br>Sam just sniffed, not wanting to talk about it.  
>"Sammie...did Kurt hurt you?"<br>Sam wiped his nose on his sleeve, shaking his head.  
>"Than, whats wrong?"<br>"I hurt him. Really bad. For a long time too."  
>"Why Sammie?" His sister stared in disbeilf.<br>"I loved him" Sam shrugged, like it was the most obivious thing in the world._

There are days  
>Every now and again<br>I pretend I'm okay  
>But that's not what gets me<br>_"Yo Sam, you okay?"  
>"Yeah,yeah. Fine" Sam lied<br>"Cool. So, the guys and I were talking and we are going to throw you a party" Dave punched his arm  
>"For what?"<br>"To cheer you up and get your mind off Kurt"  
>"Oh"<br>"You cool with that Sammyboy? Or should we wait-"  
>"No! No! I'm fine. Great idea. Thanks by the way"<br>"Anytime" Karofsky walked away.  
>Sam closed his locker and turned around to see Puck and Kurt holding was looking up at Puck adoringly and Puck beamed at the slender boy.<br>Sam just sighed, trying so hard to hold back the tears.  
>Puck saw Sam and winked and kissed Kurt on the cheek. That was followed by Kurt bitching at him about his fashion sense and blushing. Puck just stared into Kurt's eyes like he was an alien seeing a human for the first time. Except with alot of love replacing the curiousisty.<br>"Hey Sam, you okay?" Amizo asked  
>"Yeah,yeah. Fine." he repeated<br>"Cool. So the guys and I were talking about throwing you a party..."_  
>What hurts the most<br>Was being so close  
>And having so much to say<br>And watching you walk away

Never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seein' that lovin' you  
>Is what I was tryin' to do<p>

What hurts the most  
>Was being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<br>_"Kurt! Your just going to walk away? From me? From us?"  
>"Sam, there isn't an 'us' anymore"<br>"Yes there is! There'll always be an us! I love you!"  
>"Than why do you keep hurting me?"<br>"I don't know..." Sam whispered.  
>"Look, Sam, I can't be with you. We both deserve someoen who makes us happy"<br>"You make me happy Kurt!"  
>"Than why do you hurt me?"<br>"I don't know..."  
>"Right. You know what, sometimes, it's like you don't know anything that matters!"<br>"And whats that suppose to mean!"  
>"Sam, we can't be together! I'm sorry, but its over"<br>"Kurt, give me one more chance..."  
>"I already gave you a chance. And another chance. And another one. And another one."<br>"But this time...it'll be different"  
>"No it won't Sam."<br>"You don't know that..."  
>"Your right. I don't. But I'm not taking my chances and getting hurt again."<br>"But, Kurt..."  
>"I need to have time to think! And I need space! Your getting way to physical now. At first , I thought I could deal with it, but I can't. It hurts way to much now Sam."<br>"Kurt, I'm so so sorry, but please..."  
>"You don't even mean anything you say!"<br>"Kurt, what do you want from me?"  
>"An apology"<br>"Kurt, I'm so sorry! So so sorry! Im a jealous, possesive asshole who doesn't deserve you. Im a pathectic little cowrd and a liar!"  
>"Good bye, Sam Evans."<br>"Kurt?" Sam's voice broke  
>"Goodbye."<br>"When are you coming back?"  
>"Never"<br>Sam just whimpered.  
>"What happened to us being together forever?"<br>"Well, I guess we're both liars"_

Never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seein' that lovin' you  
>Is what I was tryin' to do"<br>_"I love you, Kurt Hummel" Sam whispered to himself, watching Kurt, his world, the reason he got up in the morning, the love of his life, walk away. For the very last time. _  
><em><span><span>_

"Sam, stop it" Kurt huffed, prying Sam off.

"C'mon babe, you know you want me"

"No Sam, please stop. Someone's gonna see."

"So?" Sam said, rejoining his lips with Kurt's neck.

"Sam...stop!" Kurt yelled, still trying to get Sam off.

Sam just laughed and continued licking Kurt's neck.

As I walked in the locker room with Finn, I herd a whimper.

"Kurt?"  
>"Puck!"<br>"Yo, Evans, get outta here" I said, pulling Sam off with really no effort at all, then putting myself infront of Kurt.  
>"Wow, Kurtie, didn't know you had a bodyguard"<br>"Leave him alone!" Finn snapped.

"Hey Finnie, long time now see eh?" Sam grinned cockily  
>"Look here you little bitch. Back off!" Finn shoved Sam<br>"Look guys, me and Kurt were just talking..."

"Where did all these hickeys come from?" I turned to Kurt

Kurt just opened his mouth, than shut it, frowning.

"What the hell Evans? Finn, get Kurt out of here..."

"Hey, don't be such a cock blocker! You and I both know Kurt wants me. Not you" Sam hissed

"Haha. Whatever stops the tears I guess..." I snarled

"Please. Your just jealous that I get to fuck Kurt anytime I want"

"Fish-lips, do us all a favour and burn in hell please?" I snapped

Sam hands were around my neck in a flash.

My head hit the lockers and my eyes started to tear. My fresh tears ran down onto Sam's fists. My knees went weak. I tried to talk, but the sound was stuck in my throat. Everytime I manged to get a pathectic cough out, Evan's hands just grasped my throat tighter. I gagged, clawing at Sam's hand and forearms.

"Sam! Stop it! Your hurting him" Kurt tried to get past Finn, but he grabbed Kurt.  
>"Let...go...of...me" Kurt yelped, kicking and squirming around, trying to get lose.<p>

He pounded his fists against Finn's chest and tears ran down his face.  
>"Kurt, I'll get help. Your gonna get hurt! Besides, Puck can take him" Finn said<p>

"Please Sam...don't..." Kurt chocked out

Sam sighed, letting go.

I coughed violently and grasped my throat, falling to my knees.

"Finn...let me down! I want to see him!" Kurt squealed

"Sorry Kurt, I can't." he said, carrying Kurt like a baby and walking out the doors.

"Your a sick little bastard!" Finn called after Sam  
>A loud bang and sudden pain indecaded that Sam punched my jaw, causing my head to slam into the lockers, again.<p>

"Puck!"Kurt cried, breaking lose from Finn's grip and running back into the room.

"Kurt! Wait!" Finn called, running after him.

After seeing the bloodly mess and my injury, Finn lost it.

"Kurt? Go home. I have to teach this bastard a lesson" Finn grunted, squeezing Kurt's left shoulder and rougly pulling it back.

"Finn! Your gonna get hurt! Let me talk to Sam!"

"Sorry Princess, but Sam deserves whats coming to him" I said, getting up and wiping my bloody nose with my sleeve.

"No! Look, just because we broke up doesn't mean you can hurt him! I'll deal with Sam. Just leave him alone, please" Kurt whimpered

"I think you should listen to your older brother Finnegan" Sam smirked

"Listen to this cocky bitch, Kurt. He needs a good beating. To put him _back in his place_" I grinned

Sam kept his expression blank, but anger filled his eyes.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Kurt snapped at me

"Why are you defending this douche!" I snapped back

"That 'douche' happens to be my boyfriend!"  
>"Your ex-boyfriend!"<p>

"So? What right does that give you to hurt him?" Kurt jabbed his index finger into my chest

"He hurt you!"

Kurt opened his mouth, but closed it again. His mean expression going soft and fading.

"C'mon Noah. Lets get you cleaned up." Kurt sighed, giving in

"After I deal with Sam."

"No one is 'dealing' with Sam. What if you hurt him really bad? You can go to juvie. Or get expelled. And Finn, if that happens your mom will freak"

"Please Kurt. Finn won't help you. He doesn't like fags, remember? Even though your his brother. And he won't touch me. Afraid he'll catch 'faggyness'" Sam snorted

"That's not true!" Finn shouted

"Yes it is. You care more about your reputation than you do about Kurt! Your brother! You just want everyone to get along and everything to be perfect. But guess what Finn? Thats never gonna happen! Everyone thinks your just a sweetheart, but really your just a homophobic asshole who just can't let things be!" Sam yelled

Kurt and I just stood there, mouths open and eyes wide.

"Thats not true...I care about Kurt" Finn shook his head, eyes filling with tears.

"Sure ya do" Sam mocked

"Sam..." Kurt turned to face him

"Kurt, I care about you. I'm a good brother...aren't I?"

"Yeah Finn, you are" Kurt said softly, hiding his face

"Well, maybe beating the snot of out you will change your mind" Finn barked, cracking his knuckles

"Finn, don't." Kurt put his hand up.

"So Kurt, want to go out on a date? It can be like old times again. I know you still love me"

"Listen here," I said, butting in "As long as I'm alive, it will never be like 'old times' again. I can't let you hurt Kurt again. I won't. And he is perfectly fine with out you. Sure, he's upset now. but he will get over you"

"And go for another guy?"

"What?"

"He's just lusting over you. He's using you. Maybe not intentionally. He's upset, he needs someone to talk too, he's feeling lonely and your the only guy who won't beat the shit out of him." Sam shrugged

"Sam, thats not true!"

"Yes it is! And Puck, obiviously somethings going on between you two. Probably just an experiment or to get his rocks off becasue he can't get you pregant. He can't get you pregnant, right?"

Kurt, Finn and I just gave him confused looks.

"Well, he might be like, half girl or some male freak that you see on TLC that can have a baby...your girly enough..."

"Thats it." I snapped, charging toward Sam

Kurtr grabbed my hand so gently but I came into a complete stop. There's thoose stupid sparks again.

"Kurt...I..."

"No Noah. He's not worth it. C'mon, I want to show you something" Kurt whispered, taking my hand and leading me out to his car.

The cool air hit my hard, and my nose started to sting. I spit on my sleeve and wiped it all over my face, in attempt to 'wash' off the remaining dry blood.

"Sweet ride babe" I nodded when we got to his car

"You've seen it before, and you've been in it before." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I know that, I'm not stupid"

"Okay there Puck" he patted my shoulder, smiling

I just smiled back, opening the passenger door for him.

He raised an eyebrow, but just shrugged and got in.

"Hell yes!" I said, fist pumping the air in triumph that I got to drive his car.

Kurt just laughed and shook his head.

__

"Uhh, Kurt, no offense but why are we here? It's kinda cold..." I shivered looking around to see nobody.

"My mom used to take me here" He sighed, crossing his legs as he sat down on the bright yellow sand.

"Oh, well, Im sorry" I sat down beside him, staring into the lake.

"Don't be. We had alot of great memories here" he picked up a rock, and tossed it into the lake

"When's the last time you've been here?"

"After my mom died. My dad brought me here once, but it wasn't the same. When I came here, I just felt this warm, fuzzy feeling in my gut. I don't know, maybe it was the way the waves crashed into the shore, or maybe the sound of laughter and how bright the sun was shining. But when we came back without her, it was gone. The waves didn't seem to crash against the shore anymore, and the laughter was faded and out-worn. And the sun wasn't bright at all" he placed his head on my shoulder.

"Does it remind you of her? Being here again, sitting and watching the lake?" I knew I was prying a bit to much, but I couldn't help it.

"Yeah. It's beautiful. Just like her"

"I saw pictures, you look like her."

"Yes, I do look like her, and unfortunately sound very feminine."

"I didn't mean it like that..."

"I know."

"Kurt?"

"Yes Noah?"

"I promise, we will make amazing memories here. Just like you and your mom. We'll have amazing memeories everywhere. At home, here, competitions, school, in bed..."

"Way to ruin the moment Puck"

"Oh, fuck! Uhh, don't worry, I can bring it back"

Kurt sofly giggled, tosing another rock in the water, attempting to make it skip, but it just ploped in. He frowned, wrinkling his nose.

"Here, I'll show you" I said, getting up and offering my hand to help him up. I used my other free hand to wipe the sand off my butt.

"Thanks" he blushed, taking my hand in his.

I jerked my arm up, and Kurt flew up.

"Wow Princess, your so light"

"Thanks" He replied flatly

"Here, I'll show you how its done" I said, coming up behind him and pressing my chest against his back. I quickly searched around, eyes lighting up when I found a perfect flat long rock. I picked it up and placed it in Kurt's hand. I grabbed his hand and closed his fingers around the rock. I slid my arm all the way around his waist, pressing him closer to me. I felt his eyes close as he took a deep breath. I placed my chin on his shoulders, and nibbled on his ear lobe. My teeth just grazing over his pale skin. I felt his shoulders tense up, as he took another deep breath.

"First, you have to line up your wrist. Keep it tight and don't lock up your elbow" I told him as I helped him, laughing when he still didn't get it.

"Your not really focusing." I frowned

"What? Yeah I am"

"Now, just quickly flick your wrist and let go of the rock. Make sure you let go smoothly, don't jerk it."

Kurt just raised an eyebrow.

I just rolled my eyes and demastrated for him.

"I still don't get it"

"Just try"

Kurt bit his bottom lip, and looked up. He just sighed and threw the rock in the water.

_Plop. Plop_.

Kurt made a 'hmmph' sound and crossed his arms. He turned his head, looking up, reveling a hickey that Sam made earlier that day. I dragged my finger across it,at the sight.

"I wished it go away. A hickey is almost like, a sign of posesion. I don't want to be Sam's anymore" Kurt sighed, covering it.

I also sighed, in relief. Kurt didn't want to be Sam's anymore.

I took his hand off of it, so it was fully exposed.

I took a deep breath and squinted my eyes. I placed my mouth over his neck, over the unwanted hickey on Kurt's neck. I sucked really hard, thinking maybe that all the 'poision' from Sam would come out or something. Hey, it works with rattlesnake vemon.

I herd his breaths get short and fast and saw him squinting in insercurity. And I could tell that Kurt was finally getting some of himself back.

I bite down. Hard. And I herd Kurt whimper. I kept my teeth in place for a few seconds, making sure they would leave marks for Sam to see, and then finally let up on the pressure, but still biting.

When I dicided that it was probably big enough and the hickey Sam left was all gone, I slowly lifted my lips off of his neck but kept them only inches away.

"What are you, a vampire?" Kurt giggled

"Well, you have to admit, I am way hotter than that Edward Cullens guy"

"Yeah, yeah you are Noah" Kurt smiled. Not a forced, tight lipped smile, but a genuine, happy smile.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt sighed, in exhaustion and happiness.

"Do you wanna dance? With me? Right here, right now?"

Kurt looked at me like I was crazy

"I'd thought you'd never ask"

I smiled and clumsily bowed to him. And then I reliazed something was missing.

I looked frantically around for a flower, but failed miserably. I finally gave up and settled for a dandelion. I quickly ran over to a small patch and ripped them up, kissing my guns after wards, and winking at Kurt. He just laughed. burying his face in his hands.

"So, lets start this again" I said, bowing to him once more and handing him the flowers.

"Thank you Noah." Kurt eyes beamed

"The pleasures all mine...wait, am I suppose to say that now, or later?"

"Oh Noah. You really are something." Kurt shook his head, sofly giggling some more.

"Why thank ya"

"Wait, we don't have music..."

"Hell yeah we do!"

Kurt gave my a questioning look

"Our voices"

"Ohhhh"  
>"My life is brilliant.<br>My life is brilliant.  
>My love is pure.<br>I saw an angel."  
>Of that I'm sure." I started, encouraging him to join<br>"She smiled at me on the subway.  
>She was with another man.<br>But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
>'Cause I've got a plan." Kurt continued<br>"Your beautiful" I sang, running my fingers over his jaw bone  
>"Your beautiful" Kurt sang back, looking into my eyes.<br>I wrapped my arms around his waist as he wrapped his around my neck.  
>"You're beautiful, it's true.<br>I saw your face in a crowded place" I looked up to the sky, which by now was dark and stary, as we gently swayed from side to side.  
>"And I don't know what to do" Kurt sighed, looking to the ground<br>"Cuz I'll never be with you" I lefted up his chin so he was looking at me again  
>"There must be an angel..." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath<br>"With a smile in her face" Kurt sang while widening his smile as far as it could go  
>"When she thought up that I should be with you" I placed my forehead against his<br>"But its time to face the truth" he looked up at me  
>"I will never be with you" We both sang insync, with all the compassion and emotion we had.<br>After a few minutes of dancing in comfortable silence, Kurt spoke up  
>"It's beautiful out tonight" Kurt admired the clear dark sky filled with bright little stars<br>"Yeah, still cold as fuck though"  
>"Oh Noah..." Kurt shook his head, smiling and rolling his eyes.<br>"What can I say? I mean, look at these guns!" Kissing my awesome guns  
>"That was so random. And does every comversation have to lead to you kissing your 'guns'?"<br>"I don't know babe. I am a dude. And dudes are idiotic."  
>"Tell me about it"<br>Kurt smiled, but it was thin lipped and forced. Kurt can keep his cool together and he can hide his facial expressions and emotions very well. But his eyes give it all away.  
>"Your thinking about her, eh?"<br>"Yeah...I just miss her. Thats all"  
>"I know the feeling. I miss my dad." I admitted<br>"Do you ever wish he would come back?"  
>"Honestly, yeah. For the first couple of months after he left, everytime I herd the doorbell ring I'd cross my fingers and wish that it was my dad. But I got over it. I'm kinda glad he didn't come back. I think Sarah, mom and I are better off without him"<br>"I miss my mom, so much." Kurt sighed  
>We both stayed slient for awhile, staring out into the cool blue lake.<br>"Kurt?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Don't worry. I promise you you'll get that warm fuzzy feeling back"  
>Kurt looked over at me, hope and trust and happy and appreciation filling his eyes.<br>He smiled, turning his head back to the lake.  
>"I think I already have"<br>Oh yeah, Puckasauras has done it again!  
>Because Kurt Hummel,<br>will be _mine._

**AN: Song Sam sings to Kurt in glee- What hurts the most by Rascal Flatts/Cascada**

**Song Puck and Kurt sing- Your beautiful by James Blunt**

**By the way, nobody was at the lake when Puck and Kurt were there**

**And the lake is kinda like a beach thing...**

**hope you liked it**

**If you can not wrtie something helpful/kind/constructive, please don't reveiw at all**

**I honestly really liked how the ending turned out, how about you guys?**

**The Kum memories weren't the best but this is a Puckurt story and my first fanfiction**

**I wasn't to fond of the fight scene but I think its decent**

**Thansk for all the reveiws/favs/alerts! :D**


	10. Chapter 9 But Your Wrong

**Chapter 9- But You're Wrong**

**AN:Uhh, yeah. Sorry that the scenes are like really short. And I really suck at being discriptive and realistic. I am way better at writing one-shots.**

**Oh yeah, and Sam is not homeless in this story. **

**The reason it took so long to put up is because I have exams and was busy the last week of school. I also had like major writers block. So some parts kinda suck in this chapter.**

**WARNING: Ending/Puck is cheesy.**

**Since its summer vaction, chapters should be up sooner.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Please reveiw****. They inspire me :D**

**Tell me your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Hate it? Love it? What would you have changed? Your favourite part?**

**Any requests/suggestions for the next chapter are really appreicated.**

**And thank you for all the favs/alerts/reveiws.**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors.**

**I am working on like five other one-shot stories, so I didn't concentrate to hard on this. I know, I know, I am going to hell.**

**Trust me, when I own glee, you'll know.**

**And in case you didn't pick up on that totally lame and chessy line, it means I don't own glee.**

"I love you. I love you. I love you." I repeated to myself, looking in the mirror.

"I love you" I said in a low pitched voice. Nah, too creepy.

"I love you" I squeaked. No, I sound like a girl.

"I loveeeeee youuuuu" I poked the mirror. Nah, too gay.

"I love you Kurt Hummel." I crossed my arms, like a child in a argument.

"Huh, that could work..." I said to myself

"Mom! Noah's talking to himself again!" My sister screeched, swinging the bathroom door open.

"Shut up squirt" I pulled her long blonde ponytail

"Ouchie! Ma! Noah pulled my hair again!"

"Leave me alone, okay?" I grumbled, not wanting to deal with my sister right now.

"Hey! Don't talk to me like that, I am your youn-" I cut her off by pushing my hand over her mouth.

"Just shut up already!"

She made a_ hmphing _sound before sharply turning around and dashed out.

I just snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Now, where were we?" I turned back to face the mirror, before wrigling my eyebrows suductively and continuting to practice how I was going to tell Kurt how I feel about him.

**X.x.X.**

.

"So, you finally turned queer for the fairy-boy?" Karosfky spat at me.

"What? I don't know what your talking about" I acted innocent

"Oh please, we all know you gave Kurt that hickey. And rumors are going around that you got to tap that fine ass"

"Whatever. I'm gone." I said, starting to walk away, just to be blocked my Dave.

"And where do you think your going?"

"Glee practice?"

"Haha, no way. You and me are going to talk" Dave told me, cracking his knuckles and twisting his neck.

_Crackcrackcrack. _I wrinkled my nose in disgust and looked away.

"So, you and Hummel dating now or what?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"Listen Puckerman, drop the attitude and answer my questions" He spat in my ear, grabbing my forearm with his huge hand.  
>"What do you wanna know?" I challenged<p>

"Why you and Hummel are all close and cuddly now. It's gross" Dave made a face.

"Jealous much?"

"Shut it Puckerman!" he yelled, connecting his fist and my nose.

I stumbled back, eyes blurry from the few tears that were filling my eyes but managed to stay on my feet.

"I am not jealous! I'm no homo!"

"Okay there Karofsky, whatever you say..."

"I don't like him okay?" His voice sounded so small, so helpless.

"Right..."

And by the look on his face, I knew I was going to break him any second now. He just needed one extra push...I thought, walking away from him.

I opened the door and walked out halfway, before turning around.

"And you know what? You are right" I stated, earning myself a confused looked.

"That ass is fine" I winked, walking out leaving an jealous Karosfky to punch some lockers and slushie some nerds.

**X.x.X.**

.  
>"Should've kissed you there<br>I should've held your face"

Sam sang, looking up at Kurt, pouring all his emotion into the song.

"I should've watched those eyes  
>Instead of run in place<br>I should've called you out  
>I should've said your name<br>I should've turned around  
>I should've looked again"<p>

Everyone in glee club snapped their necks from Sam to Kurt, Sam to Kurt, Sam to Kurt.

"But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
>I'm staring at the mess I made<br>I'm staring at the mess I made  
>As you turn, you take your heart and walk away"<p>

Sam turned to his face to stare at the ground, embarassed and hurt.

"Should've held my ground  
>I could've been redeemed<br>For every second chance  
>That changed its mind on me"<p>

Sam placed his hand on his chest, biting his bottom lip, still looking down.  
>I looked beside me, and Kurt was sitting there, legs crossed and head held high, trying not to show how much he hurt and how much it affected him too. He took a deep long breath through his nose, lifting up his chin even higher.<p>

"I should've spoken up  
>I should've proudly claimed<br>That oh my head's to blame  
>For all my heart's mistakes"<p>

Sam finally looked up, but at the ceiling. Kurt innocently overlooked the room, turning his head the opposite direction everytime his eyes got anywhere near Sam.

"But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
>I'm staring at the mess I made<br>I'm staring at the mess I made  
>As you turn, you take your heart and walk away,<p>

And it's you, and it's you  
>And it's you, and it's you"<p>

Sam and Kurt made eye contact, niether of them blinking. Hell, they didn't even look like they were alive. Both pair of eyes were stone cold and looked glassy with no emotion.

"And it's falling down, as you walk away  
>And it's on me now, as you go"<p>

Their eyes finally broke contact.

"But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
>I'm staring at the mess I made<br>I'm staring at the mess I made  
>As you turn, you take your heart and walk away<p>

And it's falling down, as you walk away  
>And it's on me now, as you go<p>

But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
>I'm staring at the mess I made<br>I'm staring at the mess I made  
>As you turn, you take your heart and walk away"<p>

Sam sung as he finished the song, strumming the last note on his guitar.  
>"I'm sorry" Sam whispered, walking to his seat silently, eyes not leaving the ground.<p>

Everyone clapped, but it was short and unnatural. Nobody was really happy or proud or impressed.  
>Than the whole room fell silent. <em>Akward...<em>  
>Kurt just sat there, staring straight ahead. I knew I had to do something...<br>"? Can I sing something?" I asked, putting my hand up, breaking through the silence.  
>"Yes, please do" he said urgently<br>"This ones for Kurt. Hope you like it Princess."  
>Kurt's eye lit up, and he wiped the last tears from his eyes while begining to smile<br>This was risky. I mean, Evans just sang a break up song to Kurt, and now I'm going singing about my feelings towards him. Sam is gonna kill me for this, but it just might win over Kurt.

"I see it in the way you would do  
>When no one else could ever get through<br>Holding back til I come around  
>Time and time again you wait for me to comin'<br>And did you really look my way?  
>Cuz no one coulda seen this coming<br>I would never let you down  
>If I was running back working full time"<p>

Everyone's jaw dropped. I had to bite my tounge tryin not to laugh at their sudden change in expressions.

"So I can and I will and you'll see your hero come running  
>Over and over tonight,<p>

And I do wanna love you  
>If you see me running back<br>And I do wanna try  
>Because if falling for you boy is crazy<br>Then I'm going out of my mind  
>So hold back your tears this time" I sang, looking right into his eyes.<br>We stared at eachother for a while, but it wasn't the dead,glassy eyed stare down Sam and Kurt had. It was something special.

"Me, I'm used to being tired and bloody  
>But you believed that I could be somebody<br>You put your world on hold for me  
>Gave away to follow, feel you through the fire<br>I need you to know I will  
>Believe me girl I'm so tired of running<br>I just wanna hold your hand  
>Stare at you like you've got everything I need,<p>

And I can so I will and you'll see your hero come running  
>Over and over tonight" I put all my honesty and care into that, still looking into Kurt's eyes. And I could tell by the look in his eyes that he truly believed me.<p>

"And I do wanna love you  
>If you see me running back<br>And I do wanna try  
>Because if falling for you boy is crazy<br>Then I'm going out of my mind  
>So hold back your tears this time,<p>

And what if I never said to you I was dynamite  
>And what if I never told you I'm afraid to cry<br>What if I never let you down  
>And said I'm sorry for the nights I can't remember<br>What if I never said to you I would try

And I do wanna love you  
>(If you see me running back)<br>And I do wanna try  
>Because if falling for you girl is crazy<br>Then I'm going out of my mind  
>So hold back your tears this time<p>

So hold back your tears, this time"

**X.x.x  
>.<strong>

**hey kurt**

_Hello Noah, how are you?_

**mkay i guess, i hope u liked the song i sang for you in glee**

_Yes, I did. I loved it. Thank you very much. And I already told you that Puck._

**i kno...**

...

**i really did mean it**

_I know._

**so...**

_So..._

**wanna go bowling tomorow?**

_Sure. Where?_

**the bowling place ..?**

_Haha. Very funny. What time?_

**uhh...7**

_Okay, I'll buy us fries_.

**kk, ill pay 4 the lane**

_Can't wait. But..._

**but what?**

_I can't bowl._

**im sure ull b fine babe**

_Like, I've never bowled before._

**really?**

_Yeah. _

**well, how hard can it be? ive taught people things before**

_Yeah, but you haven't taught me yet._

**is that a challenge princess?**

_I think it is._

**huh, cocky.**

_Very._

**whateves. u wont be laughing tomorow when i kick ur ass at bowling**

_Please, I will not have my ass kicked by you at bowling._

**we'll see**

_I guess we will._

**hey, ur done with evans rite?**

_For now. Yes_

**what do ya mean, for now?**

_Well, I certainly don't see us getting back together anytime soon, but he seems to know what he did wrong and he is not afraid to admit that. I know he cares about me. I will always love him, but I'm not ready to forgive him yet. _

**oh**

_Puck?_

**yeah...**

_I mean I know its not my place to ask or anything but why don't you have a girlfriend? _

Oh shit. I'd never thought of that...

**idk...no hot girls at our school ...lossing interest**

_Really?_

**yeah...why**

_Well, the Puck I know would say he's having a threesome right now_

**and who says im not? ;)**

Kurt didn't text back. I got really nervous and wondered if I did something wrong.

**uh,kurt? did i do something wrong **

_No, why would you think that?_

**u didnt text me back**

_Oh, sorry. I was just thinking. And I didn't want to innterupt your threesome._

**im not having sex.. so what were u thinking bout?**

_About stuff._

**whaat kind of stuff?**

_Life._

**oh**

_Thanks Noah._

**for what?**

_For being there for me that night Sam attacked me in the locker room. Thanks for staying with me at the lake. And thanks for dancing with me._

**ur welcome babe. u kno im here for u no matter what, right?**

_Yes. I do_

**good. now get some sleep**

_Okay mother_.

**goodnight son :)**

_You are so weird_.

**says u. u actually type complete sentences when texting. the whole point of texting is 2 use improper grammar and stuff**

_Actually, the whole point in texting is to comunicate with others_.

**no its not**

_Yes it is._

**nah-huh**

_Uh-huh. No stop arguing and get back to that threesome :)_

**alrite ;) c ya later**

_Good night Noah._

**Good night Kurtie.**

_Call me that again, and I swear..._

**i didnt call u kurtie, i texted u**

_Okay, I am done texting you_.

**whateves. c u at skool**.

**X.x.x  
>.<strong>

"Wow, what is this place?" I asked loudly, earning me _shhh_ings from everyone.  
>Kurt looked up from the book he was reading and sighed. He gave me a puzzling look and looked back down to continue reading.<br>"It's the library Puck." he told me, not looking up from his book.  
>"We have one of those?" I raised an eyebrow.<br>"Yes. We do."  
>"Wow..."<br>"Yes. I know. Werid for a highschool to have a library." Kurt rolled his eyes.  
>"Totally" I said in full seriousness.<br>Kurt just looked up at me from the book he was hiding behind once again, and just snorted at me like I was some lost little puppy that kept nipping at his ankles.  
>"Anyway..."<br>"Why are you here Puck?" Kurt interupted  
>"What? Why can't I be here?"<br>"Shouldn't you be hooking up with a Cheerio in the halls or something?"  
>"Hey, I don't really do that anymore. And you know that" I told him sternly.<br>"Yeah I know. More into football players now?" He joked  
>"Shut up" I shoved him<br>"So, you like six packs?" He smirked  
>Huh...I see where I can go with this.<br>"Uh...no way man. Besides, where can you find better guns than these?" I said, kissing my left forearm.  
>"The gun store?"<br>"Oh shut up" I crossed my arms, but couldn't hold back the laughter. Kurt joined in, earning us dirty looks from everyone.  
>"Shhhh" the librarian placed a wrinkled finger over her chap lips.<br>"Sorry" Kurt loudly whipered so she could hear.  
>"Kurt, I need to tell you something..." My eyes drifted away.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"But you have to promise you won't laugh or run off."<br>Kurt eyed me suspiciously, but shrugged his shoulders and nodded.  
>"Okay, this isn't easy for me to say this. But I have too."<br>"You can tell me Puck."  
>I nodded, taking a deep breath in.<br>"I think...I'm...wait, no. I am in...I think I'm...uhhh"  
>"Noah, are you okay?" Kurt said, finally closing his book.<br>"Um, yeah. I'm fine."  
>"Okay..." Kurt sat back down and picked up the book. He sighed.<br>"What were you going to tell me Puck?" he asked  
>"Oh..uh..that..I'm...I'm just really excited for tonight. Loser buys us drinks" I forced a smile.<br>"Me too. See you at seven." he gave me a smile before returning to his book once again.  
>"Yeah, see you at seven" I barley whispered, before walking away like a zombie, not blinking once. Because if I did, I was afraid a tear might slip out.<p>

**X.x.x  
>.<strong>

"Wait, I'm suppose to put my fingers in the holes?" Kurt asked  
>"Yeah, thats kinda how you pick up the ball" I told him<br>"But, couldn't there be dieases or something in there?" he tried to look into the holes of the ball.  
>"No Princess. Besides, ball sharing is part of the fun."<br>He just gave me a funny look while he stood still.  
>"Here," I sighed. "Use the orange one. Its your favourite colour" I picked up a bright pure orange ball. He held his hands out as I passed the ball to him. His while body dropped lower and he struggled to stand up straight again.<br>"It's not funny! This thing is heavier then I expected." He scowled at me while I continued laughing.

"Kurt, its only eleven pounds"  
>"Whatever" he said, slowly and consicously placing his slenders fingers into the holes. One at a time,<br>" Today please?"  
>"Shut up. Okay, so like this?" he blushed<br>"There you go." I nodded at him.  
>"Uhh, now what?"<br>"Here, watch him" I said, pointing to a middle-aged man. He was overweight and had a long, dirty beard. He was wearing these big heavy looking rubber boots that he walked easily in. His face was dirty looking, thought judging by his outfit and the people that were sitting at his lanes table, he had just got off from work and came here to have a drink with his buddies and have some fun. Well, by the looks of it, probably more than one drink. At their table there was empty crushed beer cans were all over.  
>We watched him pick up a ball with no effort at all, and stuff his chubby fingers into the holes. He lined up the ball with the pins and swung his arm back so fast I thought he was going to let go of it.<br>He swung it back in front of him just as quickly and let go of the ball.  
><em>Bunk<em>. It hit the polished hardwood flooring in the lane hard.  
><em>Crash. <em>

He got a strike, and all his buddies were cheering and shouting. They got some dirty looks from the small family beside them, but they didn't notice. All of them were waving their hands in the air and jumping up and giving eachother high fives. One of them even started to tear up. You would think he just invented a cure for cancer or something by the way they were celebrating. They actually looked like complete idiots.  
>And when I thought it couldn't get any more wierder, they did a big group hug.<br>Yep. Definatley drunk.  
>"Remind me never to go bowling drunk"<br>"Yeah. Okay, maybe that wasn't the best example, but do you get the point now?"  
>"I think" He said, but he still looked confused.<br>"Just aim for the pins. Don't look down. And keep your arm straight."  
>Kurt slowly nodded, getting himself ready.<br>Kurt lightly swung his arm back, and he had a good position.  
>But he squinted his eyes and released the ball to early. He squeaked and threw his hands up.<p>

Right in the gutter.

I brusted out laughing. Kurt just crossed his arms and frowned.  
>"You sure this is your first time?"<br>Kurt just smiled and started laughing with me.  
><strong>...<strong>

"Yum. These fries are actually really good." Kurt said, studying the fry

"Yeah, they get the potatoes from Canada, you know, the captital of potatoes" I held up a fry and smiled, like they do in commercials.  
>"Isn't Canada bacon and maple syrup?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. We sat in silence for a few seconds, then we both started to laugh out loud.<p>

When we both finally caught our breath, I spoke up.

"Kurt, we're friends right?" I said, though my face was still red form laughing, I tried to look and sound as serious as possible.

"Yes. Of course. Why would you ask that?"

"I just need to know...you trust me than, right?"  
>"Yes..."<br>"And do you think I could be faithfull in a relationship?"  
>"Puck, I don't know why your asking me these silly questions"<p>

"Do you think I could be faithfull in a relationship?" I repeated, serious.

"Uhh, yes. If the person gave out"

I frowned, I was kinda hurt that Kurt thought I needed to have sex to be in a relationship.

"So you think I need sex to be faithfull?"

"I don't know. Considering your reputation and past, one would believe so. But I could be wrong. I have been proven wrong before" Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

Its now or never...I have to tell him.

"Do you think I could be romantic?"

Kurt exaimined me.

"If you tried hard enough, yes."

"Look, friends are honest with eachother, right?"

"Yeah...where are you going with this?"

"Just listen. Well, I haven't been completely honest with you" I let my head drop.

"Okay..?"

"Kurt Hummel, I'm...I think..." I tried to chock out.

Kurt just took my hand and gave it a gentle, reasurring squeeze.

"I'm in...I lov-" I cut myself off.

"Noah, I'm here for you. You can tell me..." Kurt looked right into my eyes.

"I can't do this!" I yelled, ripping my hand from his grip and running off quickly, ignoring the strange looks and whispers,_ 'whats his problem?'. _I heard Kurt calling me, asking me to talk with him, telling me its okay, whatever it is and he's here for me.

He begged me to stop.

I didn't.

**X.x.x  
>.<strong>

_.Knock._

"Go away!" I yelped

"Noah, please. I just want to talk."

"Leave me alone!" I shouted at the boy that was behind the closed door.

"Puck, I just want to make sure your okay. You don't have to tell me what you were going to. Just please let me in!"

"No, I can't! Just go away, okay?"

_.Knock._

_"_Thats annoying. I'm not letting you in" I told him

"Please Noah? I just want to talk"

"About what?"

"Music."

"Music?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes. I want to see your music. To see what you like."

"And thats all?"

"Yes."

"And you'll leave me alone?"

"Yes"

Although I didn't believe him, I slowly got up and opened the door anyway.

"Up in my room. Some are my moms." I said, head hanging so my eyes faced the marble flooring.

"Thanks" he gave me a weak smile, and walked upstairs.

I sat down and continued watching CSI.

"You like Madonna?" Kurt called from upstairs.

"Its my moms." I replied.  
>"What about Beth Fowler?"<p>

"Moms."

"Are any of these yours?"

"Probably not."

I could hear Kurt sigh from all the way upstairs.

And again.

And again.

"Fine! Come down and we'll talk." I gruffed, crossing my arms in defeat.

Kurt scurried downstairs and plopped himself right beside me on the couch.

"Okay. I'm listening. Whats up?" he placed his hands in his lap. I smiled because he kinda looked like a little kid. A really cute little kid.

"I don't know..." I sighed

"Yes you do. Please, you can tell me. And if you can't, than at least let me know your okay"

I looked at him, and it broke my heart to see just how much he did really care.

I had to tell him. I owe it to him. I owe it to myself.

"Kurt, I am just gonna come out and say this."

Kurt just nodded. I closed my eyes and sighed, this is it.

"I love you." I looked him in the eyes.

He just blinked. He sat there frozen for what seemed like forever.

"Oh."

Oh?

"Yeah" I sighed.

"I love you too Puck, your my best friend. And I do trust you. And I do want to be with, but..."

"But what?" I replied coldly. I really only wanted Kurt to say he loves me back, then get to the making out.

"We just can't be together."

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because...it just wouldn't work." He closed his eyes slowly.

"But it could work! I'd treat you right Kurt. I'd walk down the halls with my hand in yours. I'd protect you from Sam. I'd treat you right. I swear on my life I would never hurt you. Please just say you love me. Please just be with me. Give me a chance." I pleaded with him. I begged him. I didn't even want to think about how stupid I must look right now.

"I thought you were straight?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I call it hummelsexual."

Kurt just rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Kurt, please, just give me a chance" I said, putting his hand into both of mine.

He stayed silent. I could tell he was thinking.

I decided I couldn't wait anymore, so I started to lean in to him.

Slowly but surely until my lips were just centimeters away from his.

I placed my hand on his cheek, and lifted his face up alittle.

My thumb brushed his bottom lip, causing him to gasp.

"Noah..." he breathed, and I couldn't take it any longer.

I quickly dove towards his lips and gently placed my lips on his, closing the gap between us,

Oh my fucking gosh, I just kissed Kurt Hummel.

But I didn't.

I realized he backed away.

My lips weren't against Kurts, they were against the air.

I frowned.

"Whats wrong?" I asked concerned

"Uhh.."

"I mean nobody can resist the Puckster."

"Uhh.." he repeated, looking around, trying to avoid eye contact

"Kurt, I know you might not love me, more than a friend, yet. But if you give me the chance I can, I _will_, make you love me. Just give me a chance, please."

"Puck...Noah, it's not that I don't like you, I just, I'm not _good enough _for you."

"What are you talking about? Your brave, your talented, your smart, your beautiful. What more could someone ask for?"

"Alot. You don't deserve someone like me. I'd only bring you down. Someone like you won't want someone like me."

"Someone like me _needs_ someone like you, Kurt."

"No, you don't. Trust me"

"Kurt, you don't know that-"

"Yes I do! It always happens! People use me! They think I'm this perfect little slut who will give out anytime and not tell anyone. They think that I don't care about what they do to me! They think I just want someone to fuck me! And when they realize that I do care, and I actually want a real relationship, they leave me." He finished, whispering that last part.

"Oh, Kurt, I didn't know..."

"It's okay. Only Quinn and Finn. Not all of it though."

"Princess, who did that to you?"

"Blaine. Jeff. Trent." He sighed.

"What about Sam?" I bit my bottom lip.

"No, Sam was different. I loved him. He loved me. I think he did what he did emotionly, not mentally."

"Huh?"

"Like, he didn't do it to hurt me, he did it to protect me."

"I still don't get it."

"He just wanted me to be safe, to be his. He hurt me out of love and lust, not anger."

"Still, he hurt you. Thats bad. Thats really bad babe."

"I know..." Kurt voice broke, and he shot his head to the side so I wouldn't see his tears.

"Kurt, why can't you just be with me? I don't expect you to bend over for me anytime, and I wouldn't hurt you. Ever. Just please!" I beged him. Literally.

I, Noah fucking Puckerman, the same Noah Puckerman who was a bad ass, stole money from a ATM, was in juvie and knocked up the head cheerio, was on my knees, begging Kurt to give me a chance.

"Noah, I just,"

"Don't you dare say that '_we'll never work out' _or '_I'll bring you down'_" I jumped up, mimicking his voice.

"You wanna hear the truth? Why I can't be with you? Because! Your a sex shark. You had sex with God knows how many women, you hooked up with atleast half the cheerios and you had sex in the locker room with April Rhodes! And me? I honestly don't really know anything about sex. I'd probaby suck, because I never really had 'proper' sex before. And you wanna know what else? You have a six pack Noah. A six pack! I'm just a twig. Not in the sexy supermodel way either. I'm a drama queen and I love fashion. Your a jock who loves football. We are polar oppisites. Don't you get that? Your probably the most popular guy at McKinley. I'd ruin that. You'd be slushied everyday. You'd get a few blacks eyes now and then. People will talk behind your back, I'm just not worth that." He finished, taking a deep breath in and holding it for a while.

"Kurt, yes you are." I reasurred him, walking toward him. I craddled his his pale face with my rough hands. I dragged my thumb under his eye. He shivered and a faint blush crept on his cheeks.

"I always thought you had perfect skin" I whispered, bringing my lips to the corner of his mouth.

I took a deep breath in, taking in his fresh scent. I closed my eyes, praying and hoping, that if there is there is a God, please just let Kurt give me a chance. Please.

I felt him tense up, so I placed my hand just over his tail bone and gently started to rub his back.

"Noah...I don't know what to say..." he breathed

"Just say you'll be with me."

"I can't...I don't think...I'm..."

"Shhh" I comforted him, running my fingers through his soft thick chestnut hair.

"I know what you think" I told him

He just gave me a questioning look, raising an eyebrow.

"That your not good enough for me"

I heard him gasp.

"But your wrong" I whispered in his ear.

And I leaned in, closing the gap between our lips.

I kissed Kurt Hummel.

I actually kissed Kurt Hummel.

And suddenly, all the fireworks and sparks and butterflies crap they show in movies, finally made sense.

And now I know that I need to be with him.

And I swear to the God that I now know exists,

that Kurt Hummel,

will be _mine._

**AN2: The reason Puck didn't tell Kurt he loved him at the bowling alley is because I was going to end it like right after that but I realized that the chapter would have been to short.**

**I don't know if Karofsky actually has/had a crush on Kurt on the show, but in this story I guess he does.**

**And in this story, Noah did steal money from a ATM. **

**R&R please :D**


End file.
